WWE Irish Kisses and a Pint of Draught
by StoreenLass
Summary: Lisa is a new WWE fan. She attends her first live show, and doesn't for a second think of what could happen next. Sheamus and my OC, Lisa. This was meant to be a few chapters, but it's kind of turning into a big beast. Other characters that show up are Randy Orton, AJ Lee, CM Punk, Alberto Del Rio, and some others.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the edge of her seat, four rows back from the ring, right up against the barriers on the entrance ramp. It was her first live WWE show, and she didn't know what to expect. The first matches had been exciting, way louder than on tv, so close and so intense she could almost taste the sharp tang of adrenaline and testosterone running off of the burly men in the ring. It was time. Time for the main event. Alberto Del Rio's music came on, he swaggered out, cocky, self-assured, smiling. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black kneepads, and black trunks. He wandered up to the ring, postured to the crowd for a minute, and then the lights dropped. "It's a shame for they, lost their head..." The enormous videoscreens came to life with a larger than life Irish cross. Sheamus' theme blasted through the stadium, loud and clear. Sheamus came out into the spotlight, stopped, and pounded his chest, shouting his classic "FELLLAAAAAAA!" before carrying on his walk to the ring. Sheamus swung from side to side on his walk, slapping and shaking hands with children and adults alike. He walked over to where Lisa stood, and shook her hand. She was amazed at his height, and looked up to his face, and their eyes met. His, the paler colour of a blue topaz, and hers, the deeper blue of sapphire. He squeezed her hand and turned away. She inhaled, so excited, and got a waft of a spicy, woodsy cologne as he carried on towards the ring. She'd never really thought of Sheamus as attractive before, but seeing him up close, in person, and something about the way he moved and smelled just got her going. He walked like a warrior from an old cheesy movie. Thighs like tree trunks, skin the colour of milk, and fiery ginger hair, spiked up like a wildman. He was burly, strong, thick. He wore a black t-shirt with "Fella" on it, black trunks with an Irish Cross on the crotch, orange armbands, and tall black wrestling boots. As he walked away and climbed up on to the ring, she noticed how round and well-shaped his ass was, and how nicely it moved when he did. Sheamus ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. His shoulder and back muscles rippled and twisted as he moved around the ring, hopping and stretching. She thought to herself how happy she was that her friend Kevin had convinced her to buy this ticket, and go see the WWE house show by herself. She'd just recently gotten into wrestling, based on the recommendations of her friend Kevin, and once she realized that it was all very fun and tongue in cheek, she became a little bit obsessed. When the opportunity came to buy tickets for a house show that was happening the next town over, she jumped on it. No one would go with her, so she decided to just go by herself, friends be damned. She sat back down in her seat as the ramp lights came down, and the bell that signified the start of the match rang.

Alberto Del Rio and Sheamus slammed into each other, throwing punches and kicks, and tossing each other around the ring. Because it was a Last Man Standing match, Del Rio popped underneath the ring and grabbed a Kendo stick, which he proceeded to use to whack the shit out of Sheamus' back and legs. Sheamus ended up wrestling the stick away from Del Rio, and gave him the old what-for. Del Rio eventually got away, and smashed a chair over Sheamus' back, knocking him flat on his back in the ring. Eventually Sheamus got back up, just when it seemed that the referee would hit a count of ten. He threw Del Rio out of the ring, right on to the entrance ramp, right beside where Lisa was perched. Sheamus came over and grabbed Del Rio by the hair, not three feet from Lisa's tense and excited face. Sheamus threw her a cheeky smirk, and smashed Del Rio right on to the ring steps, which made a sound like a bat hitting a steel wall. While Del Rio recovered, Sheamus grabbed a table from under the ring and leisurely set it up inside. They both got back in the ring, threw a few more punches, then Del Rio ended up on the ground. Sheamus leaned over, and with a grunt and a shout, deadlifted Del Rio off the mat, walked him over to the table, lifted him into the air, and smashed him down, right through the table. The table splintered in two immediately, and Del Rio rolled around groaning. But he got back up! Sheamus was in the corner of the ring, facing Lisa's section of the audience. He pounded his right hand into his chest, over and over, sending sweat spraying. The crowd chanted "Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!" in time with each pound. When he reached ten, he turned, and Del Rio was just standing up. Sheamus ran two steps, and performed a brogue kick, connecting with Del Rio's chest, knocking him flat onto his back. The referee counted to ten, and Sheamus threw his arms up in the air and shouted, a wordless expression of pride and victory. Sheamus did a victory lap around the audience seated ringside. He gave away his armbands to a couple of small boys, and made his way down the ramp towards the locker room. Sheamus stopped to shake hands and let people touch the championship belt. He stopped in front of Lisa and met her eyes again, giving her a crooked, tired smile before he carried on.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa sat back in her seat, completely content to just enjoy the moments that just happened, and waited for the crowd to clear out before she picked her way out of the arena. She slowly made her way to her truck, a cherry red Toyota Tacoma. She smiled absent-mindedly as she replayed the final match in her head, focusing particularly on how well Sheamus moved, and how he had freckles on his upper back. She got to her truck, hopped in, and started it up. She began to drive towards the highway, but a collision at the big intersection prevented her from carrying on. Instead of taking the long way around she decided to stop into a local pub and have a beer, and by the time she finished, the traffic should be moving again. Lisa knew the area a little bit, so she backtracked a couple of streets, and parked her truck. She went into the Tir Na Nog, a small Irish pub that wasn't usually too crowded, especially on a Sunday night. There were only two other customers, both at a booth in the corner, and it was very quiet, save for the low-key Gaelic music playing over the sound system. The bartender came over, and asked, "Can I get you anythin', missy?"

Lisa replied, "I'll have a pint of Guinness Draught please." The bartender, whose nametag decreed him "Thomas," went off to grab her beer. She played with her phone a bit, checking the weather and her email, and then her beer arrived. It was poured properly, Thomas had even made the little cloverleaf in the head for her. She thanked him sincerely, and went in for the first sip. "Mmmmm," she hummed, then licked her top lip to get the bit of foam that had ended up there. She sat back and relaxed, letting random thoughts flow through her mind. She had no worries, no work in the morning, nowhere important to be, so she just sat, completely content. She savoured her beer slowly, taking small sips and letting it flow around her tongue and teeth before she swallowed, enjoying every bit.

The door of the bar opened, but since Lisa was facing away from the door, she didn't immediately see who came in. She heard the footsteps approach the bar, and a deep Irish brogue said, "Aye friend, can yeh pour me a Guinness? Thank yeh kindly." Lisa turned to sneak a peek, and well shit, standing there was Sheamus. She felt a thrill of nerves flutter all the way up her spine. She was past the age where she felt it was appropriate to ask for an autograph, especially when the poor guy had just spent the better part of an hour getting pummeled and pummeling. Footsteps approached her booth, and she thought it was Thomas, coming to offer her another drink. She glanced up, and there was Sheamus. He was wearing a loose grey fisherman-style knitted sweater, ordinary blue jeans, a tweed flat cap, and heavy brown leather boots. He had a small, shy smile on his face, and definitely wasn't dressed like he was before, but with his pale milky skin and red beard, there was no mistaking who it was. Sheamus said to her, "Hullo miss, would it be alright if I sat a spell with yeh?"

Lisa replied, "Of course! Grab a seat." Sheamus sat down across from her, with his beer in hand. "Nice beer choice," she stated.

"Only the best!" he said in response.

"So I'm pretty sure yeh were at the show earlier?" He said as if it were more of a question than a statement.

"I was! It was my first live show," she replied.

"Did yeh enjoy it?"

"I did! Very much!" Lisa sat back and bit her lip. She didn't want to sound like a crazed fanboy or anything.

"Glad to hear it. The crowd wasn't very big, but they were active, and that always makes it easier fer us."

Lisa didn't know what to say. She was pretty star-struck, to be honest, but trying to act like a normal human being. "Do you always go out after a match?"

"Nah, just sometimes. Sometimes the crowds follow you around, and it's nice to find someplace quiet. The fans'r great, but sometimes pretty exhausting!"

"I can imagine!"


	3. Chapter 3

They talked for well over an hour, Lisa slowly getting more comfortable, cracking jokes and becoming very at ease. They drank three beers apiece, between conversations about their homes, politics, books and movies. Things started to wind down at the bar, the other customers had left half an hour prior, and Thomas was starting his nightly cleanup. He didn't rush them out, but they felt like it was time. They walked outside, and once Lisa stood up, she realized how unsteady on her feet she was. She usually never had more than one beer, so three had made her quite tipsy. Sheamus said, "Well, yer just a wee one, now aren't yeh?"

Lisa nodded, "I knowwwww, haha! Shortest in my family!" Lisa stood five feet tall and a hundred and twenty pounds. She had light brown hair, down at the mid-back length, and big, blue, expressive eyes. She felt her nose was too big for her face, and her lips too thin. Her belly too soft, and her legs too strong and large. She wore a black t-shirt, slightly loose and scoop-necked, and boyfriend-fit jeans that didn't cling too much. She wore black and white checkered Vans slip-on shoes.

Sheamus asked, "Where are yeh off to now?"

Lisa replied, "Well, I was heading home, but three beers is past my limit to drive with, so I'm thinking I'll go for a walk for an hour or two, it's beautiful out, until I sober up a bit!" Sheamus bit his lip, as if he had more to say, but refrained. Lisa raised her eyebrow as asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no!" he said, "I just don't want to say somethin' that makes me sound like an arse."

"You can say whatever you like," she said with a smile, "I'm not easily offended."

"Well then, if yer not planning on going home right away, yeh could always come back to my hotel and we could watch a movie or somethin' while yeh sober up. Would make me feel better than to think of yeh walkin' around town all by yer lonesome in the dark." He looked down quickly, and then raised his eyes up to meet hers.

"That sounds nice," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

They slowly walked back to his hotel. It wasn't anything fancy, but it had a view of the bay, and was clean. There was a large flat-screen tv in the room, across from a fairly stiff-looking couch. Lisa kicked off her Vans checkered shoes, and perched in one corner of the couch, her legs tucked underneath her. Sheamus turned on the tv and turned the channel to an old Monty Python movie. "Is this alright?" he asked.

"Of course!" Lisa said with glee, "I love Monty Python!"

Sheamus sat down on the other end of the couch. Lisa thought it was so nice of him to offer her a safe place to let some of the booze wear off. She didn't even realize she'd had so much to drink, but he was so great and easy to talk to, she had just kept on ordering and talking. She really, really liked looking at him and talking to him, and he was such a nice man, she wasn't worried at all. In fact, she wanted to maybe do a little more with him, but didn't think he'd be into it. I mean, come on, she looked nothing like the gorgeous, Barbie-style Divas he worked and traveled with all the time. They kept talking and laughing, and Lisa eventually stretched out a bit, moving her feet closer to wear Sheamus' bulk was sitting. He casually reached over and put his massive paw on one of her small feet. It felt like quite a friendly thing, and not awkward at all. He moved his thumb in circles on the ball of her foot, which sent delicious shivers up her spine, making her shiver. "Are yeh alright, lass?" Sheamus asked. "Are yeh chilly? Do yeh need a blanket?"

She smiled, "Oh I'm great thanks, just had a bit of a shiver!" Sheamus got up and got her a glass of water.

"Just don't want yeh to be dehydrated," as he handed it to her with a smile. He sat back down closer to her this time. Her feet pressed against his hip. He looked her straight in the eye. "Lass, I have to be honest with yeh. I've been thinkin' bad thoughts since the moment I saw yeh in the crowd. Meetin' you in the bar was some sorta fate, I think, and now I can't stop thinkin' of things I'd like to do with yeh."

Lisa ducked her head shyly, blushing. She raised her eyes back up, with a sheepish smile on her face. "I have too!"

At this, Sheamus turned towards her and grabbed one of her hands, "Well then, lovely, if yer into it, we can kill some time another way," with a sly smile and a sparkle in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa unfolded her legs and sat up beside him. They turned towards each other. Sheamus raised one of his large hands and touched Lisa's cheek. She bit her lip and looked up at him, eyes shining with want. They leaned into each other, and their lips met. Lisa couldn't help but think how soft his mouth was, especially for such a big, tough man. She could taste him, and he tasted like Guinness beer. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She groaned ever so softly and pushed her mouth harder on to his. She slipped her tongue up against his, and they intertwined, moving slowly, tasting each other. Because he was so much taller, she had a hard time leaning up to meet his face. She got up on her knees, and swung her leg over so she was straddling him. She sat on his lap, and they continued kissing. Sheamus slid his hand up her sides, gripping her by the waist. He leaned back, sighing. She could feel his cock stirring as she sat on him. She stood up, and he reached out for her. "I'll be right back," she said softly. She went into the bathroom, and breathed deeply. "Get yourself together!" she told herself sharply. "He's just a guy. Just any guy!" She sniffed her armpits, just in case. She took a small inventory of his bathroom counter. Chanel Bleu. So that was that intoxicating cologne! Shampoo, hair gel, sunscreen, deodorant, the usual, nothing weird. She got undressed, down to her bra and panties. It was nothing special, this was the last thing she ever expected could happen, so she was just in a green pushup bra and black boyshort panties. Comfortable, cute, but definitely not sexy. She took one last breath, and walked out to him. Sheamus was still on the couch, right where she left him. He took a sharp breath in, and looked like something hurt. "Are you okay? Is this okay?" she asked.

"It's, it's just... Yer beautiful." he said. She thought he might have been full of it, but went to him anyway. He stood to meet her, and she pushed him gently back onto the couch. He looked a bit surprised, but went with it. She straddled him once more, and slid her hands up to push his flat cap off. He'd showered after the match, but didn't put his usual spiky gel back into his hair. His flaming red hair was flat to his head, and so, so soft, like the downy fluff of baby chickens. She ran her hands all through his hair, and let her mouth meet his again. Her crotch was right on his, and she could feel his cock insistently pushing against the fly of his jeans. They kissed and touched for awhile longer, and then he stood up, with Lisa still wrapped around his bulk, and carried her over to the bed. He laid her back on the pillow, and hopped over her, to bounce on the other side of the bed. Side by side, they kissed more. Sheamus ran his hand into the space between Lisa's breasts. Her nipples hardened immediately at his touch.

"Ummmm," she murmured.

"Is is ok?" he asked. She nodded, and he stroked his hand all the way down to her belly button, and a little bit past.

"It's been a long time for me," Lisa said.

"Me too," he replied.

"Suuuuure," she said. "All of those gorgeous women in the ring, around you all the time, come on now."

"Seriously, most days I'm just too tired. The Divas are friends - more like sisters than anything else." he responded. She put her hands under his shirt and he half-sat up, giving her enough room to pull his sweater over his head. His bulk amazed her. She'd never been with a guy this big, this tall, this wide, this thick. As he moved his hands on her torso, she watched in awe as his chest and arm muscles rippled and twitched.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa looked into his eyes, and he could see the hunger there. She made an animalistic growl in her throat and moved quickly towards him. She mashed her mouth on to his, and he responded in kind. She reached one hand down his chest, across his stomach, to the fly of his pants. He froze. "Is this ok?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm," he said. She undid his top button, and then slowly moved the zipper down. He shuddered and leaned into her. He turned on to his back, kicked his boots off, yanked off his socks, and pushed his pants off, before turning back to her. Now he was wearing nothing but a pair of emerald green boxer briefs, the kind made out of that really soft, smooth fabric, that hugged every bit of him like a second skin. Lisa let out a little squeak, unintentionally. The sight of him almost naked was so much to bear. It seemed silly. She'd seen this much of his body just a couple of hours before, in the ring, but never, ever did she think she'd be this close to it. She inhaled deeply, taking in every last whiff of his cologne. She wanted that smell to imprint itself on her brain forever, because this, this was a moment to remember. She ran her hand all the way down his shoulder, ribcage, and down to his hip. There she left it, stroking softly, and went in for another kiss. She shifted her body so it was pressed up against him. She could feel his cock, throbbing now, pressed into her thigh. She moved her hand around to stroke and grab his ass. It was muscular and round, just like she remembered. He slid a hand up to clutch her tit. She thrust it into his hand, moaning into his mouth. He reached behind her and deftly unclasped her bra, letting her tits free. They weren't big, not even a bit, but they were very well-shaped, and her nipples stood hard in the air. He brought his hand back and wrapped it around her breast. It eclipsed her chest. He kneaded and rubbed her, and she could feel the tingles coming up from her pussy, which she knew would be wet - it'd been wet since the match. He pulled away from her mouth, raised one eyebrow, and brought his face down to her chest. He touched her nipple with his tongue, and she arched her back, pushing against him. He slowly and lightly licked all around her nipple, and once she was shivering in anticipation, he took more of her into his mouth and suckled, using his hand to play with her other tit. She could feel his tongue moving like he was starving, all over her chest. Lisa pushed him away, licked her lips, and got up on her knees.


	7. Chapter 7

She moved down on the bed, holding eye contact with him. She pushed him so he was flat on his back. She kissed his chest, lightly, softly, all the while moving lower and lower. She could hear his heart from there, beating hard and fast. She reached his stomach, and kissed every abdominal muscle on her way down. She reached the waistband of his underwear, and traced her index finger around it. She leaned over and kissed his hipbone, and he groaned, slinging and arm over his eyes. She was still tracing around his waistband, and slowly slipped just one finger into the elastic. She could see the hard, solid outline of his cock, and the tiny spot of wetness from his pre-cum. She placed herself between his knees, and put her hands on his massive, thick thighs. She leaned forward and gave his cock one firm kiss through the fabric, then rubbed her lips along its not-insubstantial length. It was big, no doubt about it. In fact, she was pretty nervous that it just wouldn't fit inside her. She reached up with both hands, and pulled off his underwear. When she passed the point where his underwear couldn't contain his cock any longer, it flopped out, almost in slow-motion, to slap against the skin of his smooth, white stomach. He was shaved, completely smooth. She pulled his underwear all the way off, tossing them over her shoulder. She crawled back up to his middle. She straddled him around the hips, and started to slowly grind her crotch on his cock, still through her panties. They were soaked through now. They were both moaning. Lisa threw her head back, feeling his cock rub against her was insane.

She backed up so she was kneeling between his knees again. She leaned forward and put her tongue against his balls, softly licking them and sucking them. Sheamus let out a loud groan and bit his lip, hard. She licked a path up the center of his balls, all the way up his cock, and right to the tip. She kissed the end of his foreskin and slowly pulled it back to expose the shining pink head of his cock. One clear bead of precum stood there, glossy and wet. She licked it off, then slowly started to move her tongue around the head of his cock. With her hand, she started to move his foreskin up and down the length of his cock, stroking him along his entire cock slowly, teasingly. She took the head of it into her mouth, sucking gently, all the while sliding her tongue around and around. She could feel his thigh muscles twitching every time she moved her tongue. His cock was enormous. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do with it. "Aw fuck, darlin', it's so good!" Sheamus groaned. She took more of him into her mouth, as much as she could, and she could feel the veins in his cock pulsating as it filled her mouth and throat. She bobbed her head slowly, and felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter as she breathed around his massive cock. Lisa loved giving head. Always one of her favourite things to do, being in control of a man's pleasure like that made her crazy. She grabbed one of Sheamus' hands, and as she drew back, she placed his hand around his cock so he was gripping it. She licked the head while he began stroking himself. Lisa grabbed her tits, rubbing and squeezing them, as she watched him jerking off. So hot, seeing what a man did to himself to get off. She leaned down, ass up in the air, and began to lick and suck his balls again. She lifted his balls, licking underneath, taking one at a time in her mouth, lightly sucking. She let her mouth drift even lower, and tongued his tight, puckered hole. She left him breathe in sharply, and felt him twitch in pleasure, as he let himself enjoy it. She stayed down there a short while, licking him everywhere, and then drifted back up to kiss more precum from the head of his lovely cock. She stood up and peeled her soaked boyshorts off, leaving them on the floor. She had shaved herself smooth that morning, luckily enough. She climbed back up on the bed, and reached for Sheamus.


	8. Chapter 8

She pulled him up to kneeling, while she laid back on the bed. She guided him to turn around, and got him to straddle her head while she leaned it back as far as it could go. She guided his big, throbbing cock into her mouth once more, and because she had laid down in such a way, it slid in much further than before. She took the entire length of him into her throat, while fondling his balls with one of her hands. He leaned forward and kissed her pussy. He used one of his large fingers to gently touch her clit, eliciting a moan that sent delicious shivers through his cock. He pumped his hips slowly, using her throat to fuck. He licked her clit, his tongue soft and hot. She was drenched. He slid a finger inside her, all the while nibbling and licking her clit.

She gasped "More..." and he put two more fingers inside her, fucking her gently with them.

They carried on in the 69 position for a few more minutes, until he stiffened and said, "Love, I'm goin' ta cum if yeh keep doing that!"

They separated, and she wiped her chin and mouth with her hand, with a hungry, hungry look in her eyes. He picked her up off the bed and placed her gently with her head on the pillow. He kneeled over her, and she felt so secure with his massive bulk on top of her. He leaned forward and kissed her, and she could taste her own pussy on his breath. This turned her on even more, and she raised her hips to grind into him. He kissed her hard and long, their tongues intertwined softly and wetly. She whimpered softly, and reached down to grab his cock and guide it into her. He got up on his knees again, and took her hand away, with a sly look on his face. He gripped his cock with one strong hand and used it to rub on her clit. He pulled back his foreskin, and the soft, pink head of his cock met her clit and sent shudders through her entire being. "Oh fuck... oh god... so good..." she mumbled, not even able to articulate real words. He slid his cock down, down to her dripping pussy. He slid it in as far as the head, and she gasped. "More!" she said, pushing against him. He took it slow, feeding every inch of himself to her pussy. There was no need for lube, she was drenched, and just kept making more. Her pussy stretched to its limit, but managed to take all of him in. She'd never felt so full in her life. He began to slide in and out of her, and she could feel every vein, every inch of his girth, and his foreskin gliding back and forth, giving her a delicious friction. Her nipples stood hard, and she reached above her head to grab the headboard to give herself more leverage. He pumped his hips, starting slowly and building speed as he went, as he grunted softly. They carried on for some time, and beads of sweat started to appear on his skin and run down in rivulets, ended up on her chest and stomach. They kissed hard enough to almost leave bruises, devouring each other and moaning into their mouths. Seeing his arms flex and his shoulder muscles standing out as he held himself over her turned her on so much.

He stopped, and guided her to turn over, his cock never leaving her. She got up on her hands and knees, and he wrapped his massive paws around her hips and used them for leverage to pull her back, guiding his cock ever deeper inside her. He fucked her hard, the way she liked it, grunting while she whimpered in pleasure. He reached one hand up and tangled it into her hair, pulling back gently, and watching as her back arched. He smacked her ass soundly, loving the way it jiggled under his hand. He fucked her doggy-style for awhile, and then turned her over once more. He wanted to look at her more. She was on her back again, and her tits bounced to the rhythm of his cock filling her up with its length. She was noisier now, groaning and squeaking with every thrust. Her tits were shining with sweat, Sheamus' and hers combined to make a slick, shiny layer on her. He started fucking her faster, breathing heavily, in time with his thrusts. He could feel her tight, hot, slipperly pussy start to clench around him tightly, and it was so close to sending him right over the edge. Her whimpers got louder, and she threw her head back on to the pillow, thrusting her tits into the air, bouncing every single time he pounded into her, his balls slapping against her tight ass. She started to bite her bottom lip, and couldn't contain the noises coming out of her any more. She let out a wordless yell, and shrieked, "I'm coming oh god I'm coming don't stop don't stop don't stop..." as her pussy clenched around his massive cock, he could feel it squeezing him in a shuddering rhythm, as she arched her back so hard. Watching her cum sent him right over the edge, and he felt the twinge of his balls as they started to pump thick, hot white cum upwards. He pulled his cock out of her, as she was just finishing the throes of her own orgasm. He let out a room-shaking yell, and leaned forward. She used one of her hands to massage his balls, and wrapped the other one around the base of his cock. She felt his balls thrumming as they started to go. His cock pulsed and throbbed and thick, hot white ropes of cum jetted out of the tip of his cock and splattered all over her tits and stomach. He came so hard, the second jet of cum hit her right in the corner of her mouth, and jet after jet coated her tits in the slippery, hot white stuff. With one final shudder, his cock finished with its last stream of cum, landing on her stomach. She felt his massive cock start to soften in her hand, and he collapsed on the bed beside her, panting like an overworked dog. He looked at her, as she licked his cum from the corner of her mouth, and his cock gave one final twitch of pleasure. He got up and got her a towel, and helped to mop up the huge amount of cum that was splattered all over her.

"I think I maybe got some inside yeh, yeh just felt so good, I couldn't help it," he said.

"All good, I'm on the pill anyway," Lisa replied with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they finished cleaning up, he laid down on his back and pulled a sheet over his smooth, white body. He patted the bed next to him, and Lisa raised an eyebrow, asking "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, love, come snuggle with me." So she hopped up next to him and climbed under the covers. She snuggled up to his side, head on his shoulder, one leg hooked over his, and her hand on his chest. She traced circles on his skin, making goosebumps raise across his chest and making him grin. "Oy! That tickles!" he said. She smiled at him and laid her palm flat on his chest.

"So why me?" she asked, knowing it was a very insecure thing to be asking.

"Why not? Sheamus replied. "It's always nice to catch a lovely lady's eye in a match, and then to run into yeh later, all by yerself in an Irish pub? Well that jest seems like fate, dasn't it?"

Lisa smiled and sighed. "I just don't want to seem like a groupie or something. It was my first live show, I'm so new to the whole thing, and for this to happen? It's kind of crazy!"

"Yeh, I kin see how you might feel that way, love, but try not to sweat it. I don't think of yeh as a groupie atall. Jest a nice lady that I met tonight while havin' a beer."

Lisa felt herself drifting off, and started a bit, raising her head. "I can go, I know you probably have to leave really early, and I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Naw lass, my plane leaves at dinnertime tomorrow, and I don't have to leave here until three. Yeh kin stay with me the night, if yeh'd want to. I'd like if yeh did," said Sheamus, with a shy smile.

"As long as you're sure. I don't work tomorrow, so I'll gladly stay." She curled back into Sheamus and marveled at how safe she felt next to this enormous man. He was kind, gentle when he wanted to be, and fun to talk to. Not really what she had expected from a pro wrestler, to be quite honest.

He stroked her hair and her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. She awoke to the sun shining through the curtains, and stretched like a cat. She had rolled over sometime in the night, and turned back to face him. Sheamus was still asleep, flat on his back with his mouth open, breathing soft, little snores. Totally not what Lisa expected from such a large, burly man, and she watched him for a minute. She smiled slightly, and curled up to his side again. He still smelled amazing. Because they were only covered up by a sheet, she could see the soft outline of his body, and glanced down, where she could see his cock clearly outlined. She bit her lip as a tingle ran through her body again. It had been a long time since she'd been so horny for so long - he just did something to her. She tentatively reached out her hand and ever so gently stroked his cock through the sheet. It twitched as soon as she made contact with it. She glanced up, and he was still asleep. She moved her hand under the sheet then, and slowly, gently, wrapped her hand around his sock, stroking softly and slowly. Sheamus was still asleep, so she pulled the sheet back, down to their knees, and she got down beside him and took his cock into her mouth, still so gently, so slowly. She used lots of spit and just wound her tongue around and around the head. His cock was rock-hard, and she heard his breathing change. He mumbled, "What's this then? Ohhhh lass, what a way to wake up, this is goin' ta be a good day." He sat up and ran his hands through her hair, then guided her by her shoulder so she stopped licking him, and came up to his side. "Kiss me, I miss yer mouth," he said.

"Mmm! Not until I brush my teeth, this isn't a movie!" she said with a giggle.

"Good plan, come with me," and he leaped out of bed, big cock bouncing, and he leaned over and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder as she shrieked and pounded her hands on his back.

"Put me down!" she shouted. He walked over to the large bathroom and deposited her down on her feet again. He had a big smile on - one of the ones that makes your nose and eyes crinkle happily. She stole into the separate toilet area and said, "Sorry, gotta pee!" She could hear him chuckle and start the shower up. She finished and came back out. Sheamus went in, and had his morning pee. He came back out, and his cock was flaccid, first time she'd seen it like that. She said, "Um, I don't have a toothbrush."

He said, "Oh yes! The hotel has spares in that drawer there, help yourself!" She grabbed a plastic-wrapped toothbrush and used his cinnamon toothpaste. She blushed as she brushed her teeth, knowing that she was getting foam all over her mouth. She'd always been embarrassed about how messy she was - she'd always wanted to be able to brush her teeth like in the commercials, but ever since she was a kid, nope, foam everywhere like a rabid dog. She wiped her mouth on a towel sheepishly while Sheamus brushed his teeth. She hopped into the already steaming shower. It was the type with three or four showerheads in it, with a glassed-in door and beautiful grey and blue ceramic tile on the floor and walls. There was even a little bench on one side.


	10. Chapter 10

She hopped into the already steaming shower. It was the type with three or four showerheads in it, with a glassed-in door and beautiful grey and blue ceramic tile on the floor and walls. There was even a little bench on one side. Lisa started to soak her hair in the hot, steamy water. She felt a cool breeze as the glass door opened again to let Sheamus in. She opened her eyes and there he was, leaning up against the wall, looking at her as if she was a plate of cheesecake that he was getting ready to devour. His eyes flashed with primal lust. Lisa turned slowly around, facing her back to him. She poured shampoo into her palm and began to lather it into her hair. She stroked her fingers through her hair, pulling it over her shoulder and running the thick bubbles through it, root to tip. She knew the latehr was running down her back, over the crack of her ass, and down her legs, to end up in puddles in the bottom of the tub. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sheamus, still watching her, his eyes running slowly up and down her wet, slippery body. She glanced down, and sure enough, he was hard as a rock again, one of his hands ever so slowly stroking his cock, gently. She turned back to rinse her hair, letting the hot water cascade the foam all the way out. Just as she was finishing her rinse, she felt a warm pair of large, calloused hands grab her hips. They slowly slid around her front, so he was hugging her from behind.

She felt the length of his hard, hot cock pressing into her back, insistently. He reached over and grabbed the tiny bottle of hotel shower gel. It looked ridiculously small in his enormous hand. He poured some into his palm and started rubbing her body with it. He stroked his hands up her back rubbing it firmly, making her groan in pleasure. He rubbed down on her ass cheeks, and knelt down to soap up her legs. He made long, slow strokes all the way up and down. He slid his hands between her legs, to smooth soap all over her smooth slit. He reached up to lather up her tits, where her nipples were hard and standing out. He finished soaping her all up, and let her rinse under the hot, flowing water. The shower glass was all steamed up and full of condensation. Lisa grabbed the bottle of shower gel and started to rub Sheamus down with it. She rubbed her hands all over his broad, scarred back. Every freckle stood out against his pale, pale skin. She used her short fingernails to lightly scractch him, causing goosebumps to raise up all over his back and upper arms. She pressed him back against the shower wall, and scrubbed his smooth chest and rippled stomach. He leaned back his head and groaned as she rubbed him softly. She washed his legs and all the way down to his feet, then worked her way back up to his cock. She gently washed his balls, moving them softly in the palm of her hands. She stroked the soap up his cock, washing and rinsing around the head and all the way down the shaft. He shuddered and twitched with every move she made. After she rinsed him off, she pushed him over to sit on the shower seat. She stood between his legs, and wet down his hair and lathered shampoo into it. She massaged his head, making little tiny, firm but gentle circles in his blaze red hair. He closed his eyes and let her do it. She rinsed his hair out and knelt down on the floor between his feet. She took the head of his cock, so warm and wet and hard, into her mouth. He gasped, and murmured, "Luv, yeh gotta stop, I'm not goin' ta last long this time, I want to be inside yeh."

She stood up, turned around, and bent over at the waist, exposing her glistening ass and pussy to him. He took a breath sharply, and stood up behind her. She rested her hands on the shower wall, and slowly shifted her hips back and forth, until he grabbed her by the hips and touched the entrance of her pussy with his cock. She moaned and pushed back against him, wanting more, more of him inside her. He pulled back, teasing her, with a sly smirk on his face. She let out a groan and a squeak, and pleaded with him, "Please! Please, I want it..." He could see her pussy shining, and pushed his cock inside her, hard. "OH! OH FUCK ME!" she shouted as he filled her right up. He grimaced as he thrust into her harder and harder. He could feel every single rippling muscle inside her pussy, squeezing around his cock. He gripped her hips hard, his fingers dug into her skin, pain mixing with pleasure as she gritted her teeth together. She threw her head back as animalistic grunts and growls came out of her. He made noise too, teeth pressed together, eyes closed, as he pounded her. He knew he wouldn't last long, so he gave a final hard, few thrusts, and filled her up with his hot, thick cum. He surpressed a yell as he finished inside her. He stayed inside her and felt her pussy contract in a primal rhythm, as she made her hands into fists and pounded on the wall and tried to hold in a shout. She felt his cock soften inside her as she finished her orgasm. He pulled out of her, and a string of cum stretched from his cock into her pussy, shining in the heat of the shower. They smirked at each other and finished up in the shower.

Lisa put her bra and panties back on after she retrieved them from random places on the floor around the bed and couch. Sheamus dug through his bag to retrieve some clean clothes. She still had a towel wrapped around her head, and she took it off and gave her hair a shake. She made a quick braid down the side of her neck, and tied it off with a small elastic. Sheamus dressed in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and his leather boots. He threw on his grey fisherman sweater from last night. Lisa slid her pants back on, and her shoes and her shirt. "Walk me out?" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Of course," he said with a smile. He threw his things together, ducking into the bathroom to gather his toiletries. He left the room key on the dresser, and held the door for her as she walked out. They went down to the front desk, where he checked out. They went outside and sat down on a bench outside the lobby area. They sat quietly while people filtered out and slowly went about their day. A large, muscular man came out of the big revolving door and headed over to them.

"Is that...?" asked Lisa.

"Rand-o!" Sheamus called.

"Hey Big Red!" said Randy Orton. Well over six feet tall, with chiseled features and short brown hair. Tattooed all over his arms, wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves pushed up, jeans and brown shoes. "Let me guess, you didn't check your texts this morning."

"Aw no, what did I miss?!"

"Only the bus leaving an hour ago."

"Well shit," Sheamus said, "How are yeh getting there?"

"Train ticket," Randy replied. "Last one, a really nice girl gave it to me so we could spend some extra time together," he said with a wink at Lisa. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"Lisa," she said, standing up to shake his hand.

"Pretty name, pretty girl," he said, looking her up and down.

"Thaaaanks?" she said.

"No worries about him, love, he's like this with everyone. He's like a puppy - a little overbearin', but generally means well, yeah?" said Sheamus. Lisa smiled up at him and nodded.

"So Big Red, how're you gonna get your ass to Toronto? You know the road managers are gonna freak if you're late."

"Eh, I'll figger it out, don't worry about me, Rando! Have a good train ride, see yeh there!" Sheamus replied. Randy sauntered off towards a taxi, perfectly tousled, cocksure, and knew it. Sheamus slumped on the bench a little bit and sighed. "Fack..." he said.

Lisa bit her lip and glanced over at him. "Ummm..." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, I hope this isn't too forward, but, um, I have been needing to make a Toronto trip for awhile now, and I'm not working again for a few days, so, uh, if you want, I can give you a ride to the airport?"

"ARE YEH SERIOUS?!" He bellowed. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." she stuttered and backtracked.

"NO! It's wonderful! Yer a lifesaver! That would be amazin'!" He scopped her up in a big hug and swung her around, feet flying in the air. She shrieked and giggled like a teenager. They walked down the road from the hotel to Lisa's truck.

"Sorry it's nothing special, definitely not a tour bus!" she apologized.

"It's cute!" he stated, "I like it!" She unlocked the doors and he jumped in. His head almost touched the roof, and his knees were bent, but he fit, and seemed almost comfortable. She hopped in the driver's seat, and started up the truck. The latest Foo Fighters single blared out at top volume. Lisa cringed and turned it down, fast.

"Sorry!" she said, "It's a guilty pleasure!"

"Oh yeh have no idea," he said, "I love the Foo Fighters! Dave Grohl is my hero! I met him once, I was like a wee lad in a sweet shop!"

"Seriously?" she responded, "I LOVE them! Them, Bush, Live, Nirvana, Green Day, I'm all about the 90's alt-rock!"

"Yeh have good taste, lady!" he said. Lisa grinned and shifted the truck into drive. They drove down the road, talking, laughing, like old friends. Lisa was amazed at how comfortable she felt around him. Even completely sober, nothing was awkward, which was a change from her regular state of being. She'd always had trouble with men. She had almost sworn them off, actually, after the last disaster of a relationship. She knew nothing would come of this, but the fact that it ended up becoming a great day after a really, really great night, was cool enough in itself, and she resolved to stop overthinking, and just enjoy what was happening. They cruised down the 401, driving by her hometown.

"That's where I live!" She stated, and pointed towards the town.

"We've been on the road an hour," he said, "Yer tellin' me yeh drove all that way to go see a wrestlin' show by yerself?"

"Ha! I know, so lame, right? I have this friend Kevin, from college, who got me into the whole wrestling thing, but as a chick in her thirties, it's not so widely accepted, you know? But I heard there was going to be a live show, and I thought, 'why not, you only live once,' and I bought the ticket and went by myself."

"Not lame at all! I admire a woman with courage to do things against the grain. Speakin' of, what do yeh do for work? Yeh have a great truck, so I know yer not destitute!"

"Well, actually, I'm an airplane mechanic, "she replied.

"No yer not! That's jest too cool!" he shouted.

"Well, it's just something I've always wanted to do. Ever since I was a little girl, I helped my dad fix stuff in the garage, and then in high school, I was all about the welding, and woodworking, and automotive shops, and it just carried forward from there," she said with a smile and a touch of pride.

"I bet yer good at it," he said to her, glancing at her out of the side of his eye with a smirk. "Yer good at usin' yer hands, if I remember correctly."

She blushed and let out a guffaw. "Yeah, I guess I am, actually! It took a long time for me to admit that, but yeah, I'm good at my job. I fix the fuck out of those planes!"

They carried on for another couple of hours, traffic was clear, and the weather was beautiful, and they started to see signs for the airport.


	12. Chapter 12

Lisa started to feel sad. Her time with Sheamus was almost over. But what a night it was! First WWE show ever, and then to hook up with one of the superstars? Not even in her dreams. "So, this is almost it then."

"Yeah, I guess it is," he replied, looking a little bit sad. "I don't want this to sound trite, but do yeh want to keep in touch with me?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled. She handed him her phone. "You can put your number in there if you want to, I won't sell it to the media," she said with a grin.

He smiled back, making his eyes crinkle in a pretty cute way. "Can do, m'lady!" He took her phone and was typing into it furiously. He lifted the phone up and grinned into it.

"Uh, did you just take a selfie?" She asked.

"Um, nope. Nope, not me, would never do such a thing!" He said with a huge smirk. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. He grabbed his own phone, and said, "What's yer number? I want teh make sure I have it too."

"905-955-9987." He typed the numbers into his phone. She drove her truck off the exit ramp, down the airport road.

"So where are you off to next?" She asked.

"Well, I think the next one's in Texas, and then it's home to Florida for me."

"Florida? I thought you lived in Ireland!"

"Ha! So does everyone! Naw, I live in Florida. Same town as most of the other guys, jest makes it easier when we train or go places," he explained. "Lots of sunscreen though, y'know?" She pulled up to the drop-off lane at the airport.

"Well, it's been pretty great meeting you, Sheamus. You've definitely made my foray into wrestling a lot more interesting than I ever imagined!" She stuck out her hand towards him.

"What's that then? Aw, com'ere yeh!" And he reached over and grabbed her in a big old bear hug. Lisa leaned into him and breathed in his cologne one last time. She felt all shaky inside, like her guts were trying to do a dance inside her. He pulled away, then took her face in both of his hands. "Yeh are so beautiful, Lisa. I'm gonna miss yeh. I hope I get to see yeh again, sitting in the front row somewhere, cheerin' me on. Tis a lonely life on the road, thank yeh for making this one a little better for me. A lot better."

She smiled a sad smile, and said, "I hope so too. You take care, Sheamus, keep in touch." He leaned over and kissed her, very softly, and ran his hand over her hair.

"Bye, love." He got out of the truck and grabbed his duffel bag out of the box. He walked on into the airport, looking back once to wave a goodbye, looking sad. She waved back, and then pulled out of the drop-off lane. Her eyes felt heavy and kind of burn-y with unshed tears. She felt like a chump. Lisa almost never cried, and over a guy she just met less than a day before? Not a chance. Yet here she was, watching her vision go all blurry. She pulled over to get herself together and wipe her eyes. Her phone chimed, and she picked it up. On the screen showed her text message notification, along with the most ridiculous picture of Sheamus. He'd taken a selfie to put a picture in his contact information, so when he messaged her, it showed up as his face, close to the camera, pulling a ridiculous face. It made her smile. She opened her messages folder, and written there was:

"Thanks for everything. Gonna miss you, girlie. :)"

She giggled at his use of the smiley face emoticon. She typed back: "You too. Have a safe flight. Let me know when you land so I can stop worrying. XOX"

She put her phone away and pulled back onto the road. She drove home slowly, stopping for dinner at a truck stop and filling herself up with a burger and a milkshake. Comfort food. She got home as it was starting to hit dusk, and pulled into her driveway. She puttered around the rest of the evening. Just before midnight, her phone chimed again. She got a text that read: "Got here safe and sound, even though that plane wasn't maintained by your pretty hands, it flew well. Gonna be a long night, reporters camped outside the hotel. Take care."

She texted back: "Thanks for letting me know, glad to hear it. Take care! Don't work too hard."

She had a quiet rest of the week, and went back to work a couple of days later.


	13. Chapter 13

Three months later…

Lisa showed up to work as usual, happy to be there, as there was a really weird snag on one of the airplanes, and she really wanted to get it fixed. The other guys had been having so many issues working on the problem, it really would be great if she could figure it out. Her mind was on the airplane in front of her. She changed out of her clothes and into her coveralls. Dirty, grease-stained, navy blue coveralls, zipped over a white tank top and her underwear. She slid on her clunky steel-toed boots, and got to it. She sat down on the floor beside the plane with a laptop. On the laptop were all of the technical manuals and troubleshooting steps for that specific airplane. She dove into it, absorbing information and processing possibilities in her head. She tinkered around in the shop toolkit. As she got into her work, concentration showed on her face. She had her eyebrows pursed and a crooked grimace on her face, as she often did when she was working hard.

Some of her co-workers started to show up. She gave a quick wave from under the airplane, where she was currently tightening up hydraulic lines with a large wrench, trying to stem the source of this leak. She knew this would have been the first things the other guys tried, but you never knew, sometimes planes were picky. She overheard one of her workmates shout at the other one, "Oy Dave! Didja see Raw last night? The Bella twins were looking fucking spectacular!" Lisa felt her heart drop a little bit. She hadn't heard from Sheamus in a couple of weeks. Initially after he'd left, they'd texted pretty regularly, at least most days, for a month, month and a half. Things had gotten quieter since, and in the last couple of weeks, had really tapered off to nothing. Lisa knew that they'd both been busy. He was in the middle of yet another country-wide tour, with a lot of press. She knew because she'd been watching Raw like a schoolgirl, just to catch glimpses of him. She'd watched some interviews as well, and ruminated on the great time they'd had. She never thought anything more would happen, that would be silly, but she'd really enjoyed talking with him, and hoped it would pick up soon.

Lisa started to wish she'd never eaten that BLT on a bagel for breakfast. Her stomach was starting to feel awful. She tried to carry on with her work, but every passing minute made her feel worse. Her mouth started to produce way too much saliva, and she was swallowing far more often than usual. She started to feel waves of alternating heat and chills all over, and she had a slick sweat start to pop out all over her body. She was afraid she was going to puke. Lisa dropped the wrench, and ran for the washroom. She barely made it into a stall when she threw up. It was violent, and made her stomach muscles scream with effort. She popped blood vessels in her eyes from the strain, and sat down on the floor when she was done, completely spent. After a few minutes, she washed her face in the sink, and brushed her teeth, to get the awful taste out of her mouth. "No more Tim Horton's for breakfast," she vowed to herself. She went back to work and stuck to easier to digest foods for the rest of the day.

That evening, she still felt sick. Lisa wondered if she was coming down with something. One of the guys had mentioned his kid having the flu last week, so maybe he'd brought it with him to work. The next morning, she called into work. She'd puked twice the night before, and once in the shower when she got up. It was getting a little bit ridiculous; she hadn't eaten anything, and was only puking up green, foamy bile. She decided to call her family doctor to see if she could get an appointment. She got one for later that day because of a cancellation, and went in.

The doctor asked what the problem was, and Lisa explained to her what had been going on the past couple of days. The doctor said, "Well, there has been a nasty weeklong flu going around, but is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Nope, I'm on the pill," Lisa replied.

"Well, I get that, but have you had any unprotected sex in the past little while?"

"Ha! No time for that…uh, well actually, yes, I did, about three months ago," Lisa said quietly.

"Okay, so we'll do a urine pregnancy test, and then if it's negative, we'll get you some anti-nauseants and see what we can do for you." The doctor left to get what she needed.

Lisa started to panic. What if? What the fuck if? What would she do? She was single, doing well at her career, this was not a good time for her. The doctor came back in with a small lidded jar. "Go have a pee in this, and bring it back to me." Lisa did as she was asked, and carried her jar of urine back to the doctor. The doctor put on a pair of rubber gloves, took the jar from Lisa, and opened the lid. She put a small, cottony-looking stick in the urine. Within about twenty seconds, Lisa could see the two pink lines show up.

She looked up at the doctor and asked hopefully, "Two means negative, right? Right?"


	14. Chapter 14

Lisa's doctor looked up at her. "Congratulations, Lisa, you're going to be a mama!" Lisa's heart dropped. Tears came to her eyes and she sobbed openly.

"What am I going to do?!" She managed to get out between sobs.

"Sweetie, we can help you. You have options, but for now, take a couple of days, let it sink in a bit, and then decide what to do, okay? You let me know what we can do, and I can get you any information that you need."

Lisa got dressed and left. She was blindsided. She walked slowly out to her truck through a haze of hot tears. She sat in the truck for a long time, crying, angry, disappointed, and sad. She picked up her phone, swiped the screen on, and looked at it. She put it back down. She picked it up again, swiped back on, and said, "Fuck it." She opened up her text messaging, and typed a quick one: "Can we talk this weekend? Give me a call. "

She waited, and waited, and waited. She went back to work, loaded up with anti-nauseant tablets. The guys were concerned, but she brushed them off brusquely. "It's just a flu, stay away from me, dudes." The next few days passed like absolute molasses. Every time she looked up at the clock, the hands seem to have moved backwards. Finally, Friday came. Lisa clocked out, changed out of her coveralls, locked her locker, and trudged outside. Her co-worker Mike asked if she wanted to go grab a beer and wings with the crew, and Lisa replied, "Naw, not this time. Thanks though!" She hopped in her truck and drove home.

She made a pot of spaghetti noodles and butter, sprinkled with shredded cheese. It was an old comfort food, and it did make her feel better. She had too much time to think. Too much time alone. She didn't even have a cat, which was the usual single-lady pet. Lisa settled into her couch with her bowl of pasta and the remote control. She started to watch Smackdown, but it just made her a little bit sad, so she turned the channel to the music channel and watched brainless videos for a while. She checked her phone way too often. Every few minutes, she picked it up, swiped on the screen, and checked her messages. She was excited once, but it was just one from her mother, telling her to call when she had a chance. She spent a lot of time sighing and restlessly changing position. She pulled out a novel she'd been meaning to read, about a female pilot during WWII, and got fairly engrossed in it. She read for a few hours, and then ended up falling asleep on the couch with the book on her chest.

Lisa woke up a few hours later when her cell phone chimed at her: "Hey love, what's happening? I have some time, want me to call you?" Lisa texted back: "Please, if it's not any trouble."

The phone rang.

"Hullo?" said Lisa.

"Hey love! Good teh hear yer voice! What's goin' on?"

"Not much, really. Um, I have something I need your advice on."

"What is it?" he asked, with a wariness starting to creep into his voice.

"Well, this is hard to say. I might as well just get it out. I'm pregnant?"

"Slainte, love, I'm so happy for yeh! Who's the lucky fella?"

Lisa shook her head. He just wasn't getting it. "It's you, Sheamus. You're the fella." The phone went silent. The connection was still there, but he wasn't saying anything at all. "Are you still there?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Yeh, I'm still here. I, uh, I don't know what teh say, love. This is uh, quite the bombshell, yeh know?"

"Trust me, I know. I never wanted this to happen. I thought you should know, though. I think I'm going to have it taken care of. I never wanted to be a mom."

"Well hey, let's not talk about this on the phone, yeah? What are yeh doin' this week?" he asked.

"Just work."

"Well, can yeh get some time off? Say a week?"

"Well probably. I have been really sick, I'm sure they wouldn't take issue with it."

"Do yeh have a passport?"

"Yeah, I do. I travel for work sometimes."

"Ok. Give me yer email address, and yeh'll hear from me by t'morrow." She gave him her email address, and they said their goodbyes. Lisa went to brush her teeth, throw up again, re-brush her teeth, and crawl off to bed. She slept fitfully, tossing and turning with her mind racing a million miles a minute. She woke up twice to pee, angry at her body both times. She felt betrayed, she felt sad, and most of all, she was completely, utterly, bat-shit scared.

Lisa woke up early in the morning with an upset stomach and a full bladder. She brushed her teeth, peed, and got into a hot, hot shower. She let herself cry in the shower, it was easier to pretend she was fine when she couldn't feel the tears running down her face. She cried so hard that she retched, and then decided it was time to get out. She made some sourdough toast and butter for breakfast, and then sat down in front of her computer, a shiny Macbook. She opened up her Gmail, and sure enough, there was an email from Sheamus in her inbox. She clicked it open, and it was a short message and a forwarded message. The message stated: "Lisa, here's the info for you. Pack your bags! See you soon!" Attached to the email was a forward, which included a plane ticket reservation number to go from Toronto to Orlando, Florida, the next day. She couldn't figure out whether the feeling in her stomach was morning sickness or excitement. She felt like there were actual creatures pounding away inside her guts. She printed out the confirmation email from the airline, and jotted off a quick email to her boss, to let him know that she'd be away for at least a week due to illness. She for a reply back right away that said: "Take care of yourself and get better, Lisa, we'll miss you while you're gone!"

Lisa went into her room and started to pack a carry-on bag with everything she needed. She was never great at packing, so pretty much everything just got shoved in there to make it fit. She spent the rest of her day making sure she had all of her ID, including her driver's license and passport together. She puttered around the house doing laundry and making sure she left everything clean and tidy. Lisa hated coming home to a messy house, it was always nice to walk in and have it smelling and looking great. She packed up her toiletries and a novel, then sat down and watched a movie to kill some time. She set her alarm for five am, to be at the airport for seven, so her flight could leave at nine. Lisa fell asleep eventually, with so much on her mind. She slept fitfully, which had become like old hat to her now. Lisa awoke a few minutes before her alarm went off, jumped into a quick shower, and was on the road by five-thirty. The drive to Toronto seemed to fly by, with no real traffic to speak of and the sun just starting to come up. She arrived in great time, and drove her truck to the long-term parking lot. She hauled her carry-on luggage to the terminal, checked herself in, and waited in the long security line. She made it through security and then grabbed a tea and a muffin from the Starbucks over by the waiting area. She took out her novel and read a few paragraphs, but found herself scanning the same lines over and over, and not really absorbing any of it, so she closed it up and stuffed it back in her bag.

After a while, she heard the PA system announce boarding for her flight. She wandered over to stand in line, and showed her boarding pass to the gate agent. She walked briskly down the carpeted gate to the plane. It was a 747, a big, comfortable plane, and the flight attendant directed her to first class. Lisa, shocked, said, "Are you sure this is the right seat?"

The flight attendant, a pretty, tall blonde woman in her early twenties, said "Of course, sweetie! Row three is in first class. Here's your seat! Get comfortable." Lisa sat down after stowing her bag in the overhead compartment. The seat was large, leather, and really, really comfortable. The flight attendant finished seating the rest of the section and asked if anyone would like a drink. Lisa ordered an orange juice, and sipped it slowly while watching the beehive of activity out her window. After a short time, the engines of the plane spooled up and the plane was pushed back from the terminal. The flight attendant stood at the front of the plane and did her safety speech. After that, the plane began to taxi to take its place in the queue for takeoff. They started to gain speed once they'd pulled up to the end of the runway. As the acceleration continued, Lisa felt the G-forces pushing her back in her seat and she marvelled at the craziness that was flight. She settled back to enjoy the ride as the plane came up to altitude.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of her flight was fairly uneventful, save a couple of runs to the bathroom to throw up. Lisa very much enjoyed the first class experience. It was her first one, and she felt both special and a little embarrassed, as she felt she didn't belong up there with all of the rich and important people.

She heard the landing gear come down out of its uplock with a loud clunking sound. It startled people around her, but didn't affect Lisa at all; she knew what was going on already. The plane landed softly and smoothly, a testament to both the technology of the plane, and the skill of the pilots. She watched out her window as the behemoth of a plane taxied up to the gate, and as ramp workers started to unload the cargo compartment. Lisa was one of the first to de-board the plane, and since she only had a carry-on, she was through customs in no time. She walked to one of the exits, the nearest one to the arrivals gate, and was about to text Sheamus asking where to hitch a cab to, when a young man in a suit approached her. "Lisa?" Lisa nodded in response. The man continued, "If you'll come with me please, I'm here to drive you to your destination. I'll take your bag, please." Lisa thanked him and followed him to a Lincoln Towncar. 'Travelling in style again,' she thought to herself.

The driver was very chatty, and spent most of the half-hour trip telling Lisa all about the scenery, history, and fun things to do in the Orlando area. Lisa nodded and smiles and 'mm-hmm'd' when appropriate, and enjoyed the ride. She'd never been this far south in the U.S and it was beautiful. So much green, so lush, so pretty. They got off the freeway and drove for a bit longer through a residential area. The driver pulled up into an empty driveway, and got out of the car to open her door. She thanked him, and took her bag from him after he grabbed it from the trunk. He pulled away, and Lisa took a minute to get herself together. She took a deep breath, and approached the door.

The house was modest, especially for a guy with money. It was a bungalow style, well-kept and very clean. It was white brick on the outside, with a small lawn in the front, along with a walkway lined with white stones. There was a big picture window in the front, which currently had thick curtains closed over it. She walked up to the privacy-glassed door, and raised her hand to knock. Before she could knock, the door flew open inwards, and Lisa let out a shriek. Sheamus was there, and he scooped her up in a big hug, swinging her feet around and shouted, 'Lisa! So happy teh see yeh, dollface!"

"Agh! Put me down before I barf!" Lisa shouted. Sheamus put her down with a sheepish look on his face. "Hi," she said, shyly, while straightening her t-shirt.

"Hi yourself! C'mon in," he said, standing to one side and gesturing her to enter. She walked into his house and was amazed at how clean and sparse it was. "I know," he said, "Dasn't look like anyone lives here, does it? I'm away so often that I jest never find the time to fix it up the way I should. So c'min, sit down, hang out." He took her bag and took it into another room. Lisa perched in the corner of the large, plush sectional couch. Sheamus returned from dropping off her bag and sat down beside her. "So I guess we have some things teh talk about, now don't we?"

"Yeah, we do," Lisa said with a sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

Sheamus took her hand and said gently, "What happened? I thought yeh were on the pill?"

"I was," Lisa said. "Apparently I was the one in a thousand it failed for."

"Well that's a shite conundrum, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is. This was not in the books for me. I never wanted – I don't want kids," she said in response. "So why fly me down here? This seems like a pretty easy choice for you as well. I mean, we're not together, you're on the road, you're down here, I'm in Canada, there's no way this can work." 

"Well, about that," Sheamus responded. "Maybe we could talk about this, see about making it work."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I don't think we should make any rash decisions, but let's take a couple of days teh hang out and see where it brings us."

"For serious?" Lisa asked. "Like, you'll have to excuse me for being skeptical, I'm not trying to be an ass, but shouldn't you just want me to take care of this so we can go on with our lives?"

"Well, I can definitely understand where yer comin' from. But maybe things happen fer a reason, y'know? Let's see how the next couple days go and then decide from there. Now c'mere and give me a hug, I've missed yeh!" He leaned over and enclosed her in his massive arms. He still smelled amazing, and her heart fluttered when she inhaled deeply against the soft, freckled skin of his neck. He was casually dressed, in a plain grey t-shirt, and dark-wash blue jeans. His feet were bare, and his hair was soft and flat to his head. He'd recently gotten his beard trimmed and it was just a little longer than stubble. She couldn't help but kiss his neck, all the way up to his chin. She nuzzled her nose into his chin and neck, and he shuddered.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Mmmm, yes," he replied, "Fergot what yeh did teh me when yeh touched me." He stood up and grabbed her hand. She stood, and he led her down the main hallway. He pulled her into an enormous bedroom, done up in red and grey. There was a huge California King bed in the middle, covered in a fluffy black, red and grey duvet, and way too many pillows. He led her to the bed, and she jumped up on it. She sat with her knees apart; he stood between them, and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. He slid his hands down her back, and drew her t-shirt over her head. She shook out her hair, and slid her hands up under his shirt, along his rippling stomach muscles. She had to stand up on the bed to get his shirt over his head, and he guffawed as she did it. She grinned a cheeky grin and punched him playfully on his pec muscle. He grabbed it dramatically, and fell on the floor backwards, selling it as if she'd knocked him right out. He rolled around and said, "AUGH, AUGH" for a while. She giggled at him, and then leaned back and took off her pants and socks. She heaved her pants at him, and he sat up and smiled at her, then got back up on the bed.

He smiled a really, really sly grin at her, and pushed her back on the bed while he crawled over her. He bent his elbows and leaned over her, touching her lips softly with his. She pushed up to lean into his mouth harder. He tasted like cinnamon. He lowered his body on top of hers until she could feel him pressed into her from head to toe. They kissed deeply, tongues entwining, and the only sounds were soft sighs. "Pants, off, now," she said. He went up on his knees, then swung off the bed and stood, yanking his pants down faster than she ever thought possible. He kicked them into the corner of the room, and leaped back on top of her. She could feel his warm flesh pressed against her head to toe. They kissed for a long time, just enjoying the taste of each other before moving on.

He pulled back a bit to look at her. "Yer so beautiful, did ya know that?" Lisa blushed a little and ducked her head. He put his finger under her chin so she looked him in the eyes again. "Yeh are, yeh really are." She smiled shyly. He moved down on the bed, kissing her neck, her shoulder, then reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He moved his mouth over her breast, and took her nipple into his mouth, brushing his tongue ever so gently over it, flicking it and sucking it until she moaned. He used his other hand to gently but firmly massage her other breast, wrapping it in his massive hand. He moved his mouth down her belly, kissing all the way down to the waistband of her panties. He looked up at her with one eyebrow raised, and she nodded slyly. He hooked his finger into her waistband and pulled it down.


	18. Chapter 18

He pulled her panties off, and threw them over his shoulder. He pushed her legs apart and licked slowly, all the way up her pussy, taking his time, ending up at her swollen clit. He licked and sucked it, winding his tongue around it slowly and softly. He started to increase pressure when he felt her pushing into him. She whimpered and moaned softly as his warm, wet tongue gently flicked and sucked her. He had a hand under each one of her ass cheeks, and he lifted her so he could pull her even closer to his face. His face was buried in her pussy, and he was loving every second of eating her out. He groaned and shifted, his massive body was pressing his rock hard cock into the bed at an uncomfortable angle. "Come here," she said, "I want to suck your cock."

"Naw, m'lass. This one's all about yeh," he replied. He continued eating her out, enjoying every twitch of her thigh muscles, every sharp inhale of breath. She squirmed against the bed, her hair coming loose from its ponytail and spreading out on the bed around her face. She clutched the duvet beside her and bit her lip, throwing her head from side to side. He set her ass back down on the bed and used one hand to clutch her hip while the other one crept up between her thighs to rub around her pussy. She was dripping wet. Slick and hot and wet and smooth. He slid one finger inside her, and felt her tight, hot pussy clench around his finger. He moved it back and forth, in and out, in a come hither motion that sent waves of intense pleasure all the way up through her core. She started to move her hips against his face now, and moved one of her hands to the back of his head, where she stroked his hair and lightly dragged her fingernails across the back of his neck.

He was rock hard, watching her. She started to buck against him faster, and he slid one more finger inside her and began pumping her harder. She started to lose control of herself, her back began to arch, and she started to make primal sounds. She bit her hand to keep quiet, and then flung it away from her mouth and let out a shriek of joy and pleasure as she came. Sheamus felt and tasted a flood of hot pussy juice over his mouth and chin. He felt her pussy clench and release, clench and release, multiple times, strongly, as her orgasm ripped through her. It went on for some time, and then she relaxed and let herself come down from it. Sheamus stood up, eyes shining, and wiped his mouth with his hand. He came up beside the bed, where Lisa's breath was starting to slow down. She looked at him all hazy-eyed, nearly spent, but then her eyes picked up a sly sparkle, and she said to him breathlessly, "Lie down." He complied and spread himself out on the bed while she got up on her knees.

His cock stood rigid in the afternoon light coming through the blinds. She stood up over him, and slowly crouched down over his cock. She grabbed it with one hand, firmly, and he gasped. She brought her pussy down to hover over his cock. She stroked it slowly and rubbed the head of it across her drenched and dripping pussy. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. She centered her pussy over his cock, and slowly sank down onto it. She took him in slowly, so, so slowly, millimeter by millimeter. His massive cock was deep inside her, and there was still so much more to take. It was intense for both of them. She came right down on her knees, and his entire long, hot girth was inside her. She whimpered in pleasure. Before him, she'd never felt full quite like this before. She'd almost forgotten how intense it was having him inside her. She rocked back and forth on him in a grinding motion. She started slowly and then picked up speed as she went. In less than a minute she was on the verge of orgasm again, and let herself fall over that edge, shouting into the room, a wordless cry. Sheamus had his teeth clenched and beads of sweat were on his forehead from trying to keep control of himself. He didn't last much longer. She kept rocking and grinding, and he felt a thrumming from deep inside him that exploded before he could stop it. He bellowed and grabbed her hips so tight she almost had to stop moving. She slowed down and felt his cock pulsing as it expelled stream after stream of hot cum inside her. She slowed to a stop and waited, loving every second of feeling him lose control inside her. He quieted, and she felt his cock start to soften inside her. She let it, enjoying the feeling, even as the fucking was ending. She climbed off of him and curled up beside him, nuzzling into his shoulder while his arm wrapped around her. She could feel his hot seed inside her, starting to leak out between her thighs, leaving her sticky and slick at the same time. He got up after a few minutes, and walked into the master bathroom, attached to the bedroom. The water ran for a minute, and he came back out with a warm, wet washcloth. He came over to her and wiped down her thighs and pussy area. She said, "You don't have to do…"

"I know," he responded with a smile, "I want teh. Let me take care of yeh." So she laid back and enjoyed the warm cloth. Once he finished, he deposited it in a hamper and came to curl up beside her again. "I think I'm fallin' asleep," he muttered. "We didn't talk about supper yet."

"Nap first, supper later," she replied with a yawn, and they drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Lisa awoke a couple of hours later, shivering against the cool breeze from the air conditioner. As she stirred, she felt Sheamus stir beside her. He sat up in the bed, and his hair was sticking up, but only on one side of his head, and Lisa couldn't take her eyes off of it. She giggled, and he asked, "What? What's so funny?" She pointed at his hair and he put his hand up to check. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Well, I'm starvin'. What do yeh say we head out and find some dinner?" Lisa nodded, and got out of bed. She grabbed he bag off the floor and hauled it into the bathroom, where she threw on a loose pair of jeans, a snug t-shirt, and brushed her hair. She drew her long hair back into a ponytail. She used some more deodorant, and applied a small spritz of one of her favourite perfumes, Saint, by Kat Von D. She walked out and passed Sheamus as he dug into a large closet to get some fresh clothes out. "Mmmmmmm," he said, "You smell amazin'!"

"Thanks!" she smiled, and carried on back into the living room. A few minutes later, he came in as well, dressed in brown corduroy pants, a plain black baseball cap, and a black t-shirt. "You look handsome," she said to him.

"Well thank yeh, darlin'! You look lovely yerself!" He took her hand and led her out the door. "Mind if we walk?" She nodded her assent, and they sauntered leisurely down the sidewalk. They walked to the end of the block, and then cut through a small wooded area, coming out the other side on a commercial street.

"Wow, you'd never know this was here!"

"It's one of the reasons I never bought another house here. Even once I made the bigger shows, bigger contract, this was always enough fer me," he replied. They walked a little longer, to arrive at a tiny restaurant at the corner of a block. Looked like nothing special, tiny sign that stated 'Leroy's Diner' on the front, a tiny deck off to the side to eat outside. "Is it ok if we eat inside? I'm not great in the sun," Sheamus said with a chuckle. Lisa nodded and he held the door for her as they went in. It was a tiny greasy spoon, with cracking vinyl booths along both walls, and a couple of small round tables in the middle. He led her to a booth in the back corner and they sat down. A short, rotund man with a huge smile came over to them with menus in hand as soon as they'd settled.

"There's my favourite Irish lad!" said the little man with the big smile. "And this is…?" while gesturing across the table.

"This lovely wee lass is Lisa! She's havin' a nice visit, her first trip teh Florida. Lisa, this here is Leroy. Owner, operator, an' a good friend."

"Pleased to meet you," said Lisa, extended her hand. Leroy gave it a good shake, and handed them the menus. They spent some time looking the menus over, and reading the specials board on the wall, and then Leroy returned. He gestured at Lisa, and she said, "I'll have a club sandwich and French fries please, and could you please put shredded cheese and gravy on the fries?"

Sheamus ordered next, "I'll have a lumberjack breakfast, with an extra order of bacon, and two extra eggs, an extra order of toast please, my good lad."

Leroy nodded and went back to the kitchen. Sheamus and Lisa looked at each other incredulously. They started speaking at the same time, stopped, and laughed. Lisa waved at Sheamus to go ahead. "Is that, that fries and gravy and cheese thing a, uh, a…" he gestured to his belly, miming a big round belly, "…craving thing?"

Lisa giggled, "No! It's a Canadian thing! It's called poutine, and it's dirty and delicious! What about you? How many people are you attempting to feed with that breakfast?!"

"It's for a growin' lad!" he stated proudly, rubbing his belly. "And I gotta say, love, I'm impressed that yer orderin' real food, none of this salad and a water business. I'm not used teh that when dining with a lady."

"Well," she started, "I've never been a fan of that shit. I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat! I spent all morning on a plane, and then kind of had a busy afternoon!" She ducked her head and blushed. Sheamus grinned like a proud kid. Shortly after, their food arrived, and they dug in. Lisa wolfed the first half of her sandwich down, immediately got up and sprinted to the bathroom. She returned after a couple of minutes. Sheamus cocked an eyebrow at her, and she said, "I'm sorry – morning sickness is kind of an all day thing for me." She then ate the rest of her food, and managed to keep it all down. They talked and laughed over the food. Lisa was amazed at how comfortable she felt. It was like they'd known each other for far longer than just a couple of days. "So, we really do need to talk at some point, because time is a definite issue here."

"Of course, lass, I haven't fergotten, promise. Jest not here, yeh never know where the dirt sheet arseholes are hidin'. This here's a good place, but better safe than sorry." Lisa smiled and nodded, and they finished the last few bites of food. Lisa had even gotten Sheamus to try a mouthful of poutine, and he grimaced, but then his eyes brightened. "That's decadent, yeah?" She nodded. Sheamus paid the bill, and they walked back outside, towards his house.


	20. Chapter 20

Sheamus and Lisa napped for some time, and then woke up just in time to order in some Chinese food for dinner. They ate in the spartan living room. No family pictures or personal things anywhere, really. Sheamus noticed Lisa glancing around the room. "Pretty spare, eh? Not a whole lot of close people in meh life, lass."

Lisa put her arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze. "My place is the same way, actually." A darkness came into her eyes. "Definitely not a lot going on in my life as far as other people right now. I'm kind of a loner, save a couple of friends at work."

"I feel yer pain, lass. I really do. Hard teh get close teh anyone."

Sheamus turned the large flatscreen on the wall to a music channel playing 90's alt-rock, and turned the sound down to be just background noise. Lisa took a deep breath, getting herself ready. "So. So this is nuts. I, I never wanted to be a mom. I thought I was going to grow up, go to school, fix airplanes, and travel the world. This throws a real wrench into things."

"Yeh, it sure does," Sheamus said softly. "What's yer first instinct?"

"Honestly? No need to mince words, I guess. I was thisclose to just getting an abortion as soon as the doctor told me, but I couldn't do it without at least letting you know. I'd feel like I was betraying something… I don't even know… Now it sounds so stupid as I say it."

"Naw lass, I'm so glad yeh told me. It's not stupid. This is as much my issue as it is yers. How strongly do yeh feel about it?"

"Well, I'm not seeing it as a baby yet, but it's already three and a half months now, and a choice needs to be made now, or it'll be too late." She sighed and sat back on the couch, leaning into his side. He wrapped his massive arm around her and rubbed his chin against her head.

He started softly, "Have yeh ever thought about keepin' it?"

Lisa sat up and scoffed. "Are you kidding? A single mom with a full-time career? I can't do it. I couldn't do it."

"What if yeh were here with me?" He looked at her questioningly with his pale blue eyes.

"Sheamus, how would that work? I mean, you're gone all the time, I live hours and hours by plane away, we're not even dating, for frig's sake."

"Well, we could change all that. You could move here, live here. Have the wee poppet here in Florida. I could even talk to Mr. McMahon about takin' a smaller role fer a bit to take care of yeh and the poppet. I know this is sudden, and it's scary, and so many things could be crazy, but I have teh be honest. Ah've been one of those men, who spent his whole life wishin' I had someone. I was not a cool kid, and not a cool teenager, and all I wanted was friends. Then I became The Irish Curse, and everyone wanted teh be my friend, but it's the loneliest I've ever been in my life. It's so hard teh know who wants teh be with you fer the money, the fame, the bullshyte. How are yeh s'posed to find a lass who like yeh for yeh, not the WWE? Then I met yeh, and yeh were different than anyone ah've met. Yeh didn't go crazy for pictures and autographs and yeh treated me like a friend. Yer special, Lisa. Yeh don't see it, I know, but yer somethin' rare and beautiful and I want teh be a Da to that wee nugget yer brewin' in there." He looked up at her, and she saw that his eyes were bright and overly shiny with tears.

Lisa got very quiet. Could that work? Could she move to a new country, with a man she hardly knew, to have a baby and play house? Could it hurt? What's the worst that could happen? She could think of about a thousand ways it could all spiral south to make a giant mess. "Can I have the night to think about it? Can we decide tomorrow?"

Sheamus responded quietly, "Of course, it's a big day for everyone. Let's sleep on it and talk again in the mornin'." They put on Zombieland, which happened to be a big favourite for both of them. They curled up on the massive couch, covered up in a blanket, snuggling in the air conditioned living room. They snuggled and laughed through the movie, and by the end of it, when the tv went blank after the credits ran, they were both sound asleep, curled up into each other. Sheamus was snoring softly into her hair, and she was curled onto his massive chest, feeling as safe as she'd ever felt.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Sheamus awoke to find himself alone on the couch, covered up with a blanket. He could hear the shower running in the ensuite bathroom. He smiled and got up, folding the blanket neatly at the foot of the couch before he walked off towards the master bedroom. He walked into the bedroom and started to undress. He paused, there was a weird sound. He crept a little closer to the door, left cracked open. He could hear Lisa sobbing. She was crying like he'd never heard anyone cry before. Huge, soul-wreaking sobs, like her heart was breaking as he listened.

Sheamus finished undressing and pushed the door open. He could see Lisa, curled up into a ball in the corner of the glassed-in shower. Her hands were clenched into fists up at her face. He opened the shower door and got in. He sat down beside her on the floor, his huge bulk looking so out of place on the shower floor. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. She tried to stop crying, and stuttered, "I'm, I'm so sorry... I just, just, I don't knowwwwwww... I'm so scared!" She couldn't stop crying, and was gasping for breath between sobs. She looked up at him, dripping wet, no makeup, her eyes puffy and raw, tears and snot on her face.

"Love," he whispered, "I'm so scared too. This is so new and so scary and so big, I'm terrified. But we can get through this, we can make this work." He snuggled her close into his shoulder, and then stood up, helping her up. He tenderly used a washcloth to wash her face, and she was amazed at how gentle his touch could be. You'd never know it, watching the way he smashed through opponents in the ring, that his hands could be soft and gentle and caring, yet here he was, taking care of her. He helped her wash her hair and body, and said to her, "Love, I'll be out in a minute." She got out and dried off, and went into the bedroom. She sighed and brushed out her hair. She dropped the towel that she had wrapped around herself. She stood in front of the full-length mirror in the corner and looked at herself. Lisa scrunched up her eyes and sneered at her reflection. She looked down at her belly. It was still so unreal. She couldn't really see anything yet, maybe the slightest swelling, as if she'd eaten a big meal, but it just didn't seem real.

Lisa startled as Sheamus showed up behind her in the mirror. She grinned and giggled nervously. He stood behind her and put his arms around her. He slid his hands to her stomach and caught her eyes in the mirror. "Love, yer beautiful. I know this is hard, but I'm here for yeh."

She looked into his eyes, and he saw he gaze turn hard and determined. She saw the fear come over his face. "Let's do it. Let's fucking do this then." His eyes brightened, and he squeezed her until she squeaked. She smiled brightly. "We have so much to do! I have so much to do! How the hell are we going to do this?!"

"It'll happen, no worries love! We'll do it t'gether." She smiled and he smiled back. They hugged and got dressed and went out to enjoy the sunshine.


	22. Chapter 22

They spent most of the day outdoors. Lisa smiled easily, letting Sheamus show her around like a tourist. Later in the afternoon, a driver came to pick them up. "Where are we off to now?" Lisa asked.

"Well, yeh may have noticed that I don' have a vehicle in the garage there. My week off here was s'posed to be spent car shoppin', I just sold my old one. So we're goin' shoppin'!" Sheamus held the door for her as she got into the back of the Towncar. They settled in for the ride, he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his neck, breathing him in.

They stopped at three different dealerships, but Sheamus could not make up his mind. He waffled between a big truck and a fast car. Eventually, Lisa had to remind him, "Um, you might want to make sure it has a backseat that's easy to get a carseat in and out of."

"Shyte, that never even crossed my mind, love!" Fear came into his eyes. "This dasn't mean I need to buy one of those stinkin' minivans, do I?"

Lisa laughed and laughed, "No! You have tons of options! You could get a crew-cab truck, or an SUV, or a big sedan. I just don't think something sporty is a great idea, y'know?"

She could see the relief on his face. They ended up driving to a Nissan dealership. Sheamus picked out a Pathfinder Armada, a giant mother of an SUV, enormous and luxurious altogether. He signed a cheque right there, and ordered dark window tint to be installed before the truck was ready for pickup. On their way home, during the ride, Lisa asked, "So, do you just have a driver on call?"

"Oh no, not even close! I can see how this might look, haha! I'm not a pretentious prick, I promise. I like to live quietly, I do my own shoppin', groceries, cookin', well mostly, and my own laundry. I've never had a big fat head, I swear. My ma raised me up better than that," he said with a smile. "So Lisa, when do yeh need to be back home?"

"Well, I took the week off, so I have until Sunday to get home."

"Good. I have a match on Friday, would yeh like to come see me wrestle and meet the rest of the lads?"

"I would, that sounds like fun," she replied with a smile. They arrived at Sheamus' house shortly after. He called to order pizza later on, and they spent most of the evening chowing down on slices of melty, greasy, delicious pepperoni pizza and laughing. He put on a movie called Snatch, which was one of Lisa's favourite from her college days. "I love this one!"

Sheamus sat back on the couch, and Lisa put her head in his lap to lie down and watch the movie. He stroked her hair back from her face, and rested his other hand on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly and put one of her hands on his knee. He was in gym shorts, and she could see the fine blonde hairs on his knees in the last of the evening sun as it set. She playfully moved her hand up further. She turned over, still with her head in his lap, but she faced his body this time. She looked up at him, bit her lip, and raised her eyebrow. He nodded, and she could feel his pulse increase. She reached one of her hands up under the hem of his shirt, running her fingers over the soft skin of his stomach. He reached down and pulled off his shirt. She ran her hand up the leg of his shorts, creeping higher and higher, pausing to stroke and rub his leg. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so she came into contact with his already-hardening cock. She wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke. He started to breathe faster and close his eyes. She shifted around to get comfortable, and used her other hand to cup his balls, moving them around gently. He groaned and shifted back on the couch into a reclining position.

She got up and climbed onto the floor on her knees between his feet. She reached up to his waistband while he lifted his ass off the couch so she could slide his shorts off. She threw them on the floor and looked him in the eyes while she started low, licking his balls, his shaft, all the way up to the tip of his cock. She pulled his foreskin back with one hand and began to stroke his cock again. She ran her tongue softly around the head of his cock, shining and pink in the subdued light from outside. She put it in her mouth and began to gently kiss and suck it. He groaned loudly and buried his hands in her hair. She could feel his thigh muscles twitching, and was amazed at the heat emanating from his cock, which was stiffer than any cock she'd ever felt before. She rose up on her knees and started to move her head and hand faster, clutching him solidly and stroking him firmly. He threw his head back and groaned louder. She stroked and sucked him, getting more and more turned on, and loved watching how his body reacted to her movements. He clenched his teeth, his toes curled against the rug. He grunted, "Love, yeh gotta stop, I'm gonna cum!" She kept going, moving a little faster and harder. He let out a yell and she felt his cock throb as he started to cum. She felt his balls contract in her hand and gush after gush of thick hot cum spurted into her mouth. She swallowed every drop as it came. After she felt his cock twitch one final time, releasing the last drop of salty, sweet cum, she pulled back, wiped the corner of her mouth, and sat back on her heels. He was spent on the couch, chest heaving as he breathed heavily. Beads of sweat stood out on his face and chest. Between breaths, he said to her, "Oh, oh lass, yer somethin' else. Somethin' else entirely. How did I ever find yeh?"

Lisa smiled and climbed back up beside him on the couch. They curled up and watched the rest of the movie before heading off to bed, where they snuggled up and spooned until they both fell dead asleep, not awaking until the sun broke through the curtains.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Sheamus woke up mid-morning, sneaked out of bed, showered, and got dressed. He grabbed a gym bag and got his stuff together. He padded over to the bed and jostled Lisa's shoulder. "Hey beb, I hafta go out today, I've been neglectin' the gym, but I'll be back in th'afternoon to hang out with yeh again. I'm goin' teh pick up the new truck on my way back." She nodded and made a sleepy agreeable noise. He kissed her softly on the cheek and brushed her hair back before he left. Lisa heard the door close, and a car door close as he hopped in the Towncar. She rolled back over and went to sleep.

Lisa woke up a little later feeling calm and refreshed. She had a quick shower, and threw some clothes on. She put her hair back in a ponytail and applied her mascara. That was generally the only makeup she wore - made her eyes look so much less tired that way. Her morning sickness had started to abate, which was nice. She was still nauseous part of the day, but she wasn't retching ten times a day anymore. She made herself a cup of green tea in the kitchen, and did up the few dishes that were in the sink. She stretched in front of the big picture window, in the warm patch of sun that puddled on the floor. She went into the bedroom and collected up the clothes that were scattered about on the floor. She walked down to the end of the hall, where the laundry room was tucked away. She started a load of clothes in the washing machine, and went to put on a pair of socks and shoes.

It was lovely outside, and Lisa left, locking the door behind her and taking the spare key. She walked through the small wooded area, and came out in a little business section. It was easy to navigate, and the area of town felt so safe, that Lisa wasn't concerned at all. She stopped into a small butcher shop, and purchased a few things. She then went into a grocery store, and wandered around the aisles, putting things in her cart here and there, deciding as she went what to cook. She wandered back to the house and put the groceries away in the fridge and left some on the counter. She logged onto the computer and started to do some research, mainly on how difficult it might be to get her affairs in order so she could immigrate to the US. She made a few phone calls to get things rolling, and looked up some nearby well-rated obstetricians to transfer her care to. She spoke to a man at Transport Canada to find out that her airplane mechanic licensing was mostly transferable to the US as well. The sun moved lower in the sky, and she logged off of the computer.

Awhile later, the garage door opened, she heard it, and then a car door slam. Sheamus came in through the garage entrance and stopped dead. "What is that delicious smell?!" he hollered.

"Come find out!" Lisa replied cheekily.

He entered the kitchen area and inhaled deeply. "Mmmmmm! Seriously, love, what is that? It smells jest heavenly."

"Roast chicken, potatoes, and soda bread. I don't know how well it all turned out, but my great-great-grandmother was from Dublin, and the soda bread was the only thing she taught me to make before she died, so I figured I'd give it a shot!"

"Yeh cooked for me..." he said incredulously. "Yeh went shopping, and made me a meal. How did yeh get so sweet?"

She blushed and continued stirring a pot of buttered carrots. "So it'll be ready in about ten minutes, give or take. How was your workout?"

"Good! Took a wee bit too much time off, so it was shyte to get back into it, but it went well in the end. The lads are lookin' forward to meeting yeh, I saw a few of them today."

"I'm pretty nervous, not gonna lie. Meeting your friends is pretty frightening."

"Aw lass, no worries. They're jest boys like meself. Easy to get along with, and they'll love yeh!" He crept up behind her and slid his hands around her hips and nestled his chin in her hair. "Yer so wee, I jest want to put yeh in my pocket and take yeh everywhere!" He slid his hands up to cup her breasts and he felt her lean back into him. His cock started to harden and he leaned it into her back. He reached his hands low and unbuttoned her jeans. He slid a hand inside and started to rub her clit. She moaned and leaned her head back into his chest. He crouched down and pulled her pants and panties down as he went. He stood up and pulled his own jeans and boxers down to his ankles. She leaned forward onto the counter, leaving her ass in front of him. He grabbed his cock firmly and rubbed it all over her slit, taking time to diddle her clit with it. She moaned and hissed, "Fuck me, Sheamus, fuck me with that gorgeous cock of yours!"

"Yes ma'am!" he said, and pushed his cock into her in one shot, causing her to squeak and arch her back. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him with every thrust. He had to keep his knees bent because she was so much shorter than he was. He used her hips as leverage and fucked her quickly and hard. She was moaning and her breath hitched with every thrust. She could feel his balls slapping against her pussy, and she was amazed that such a big cock could fit all the way inside her. She was dripping wet, so hot and slippery, and braced herself on the counter so she could thrust back against him, increasing the pace and roughness. He reached one hand up and grabbed her ponytail, gently pulling her head back, making her back arch. She let out a shout, and he could feel the pressure as her pussy contracted and pulsed as she came. He felt renewed wetness spurt out around his throbbing cock, and that just sent him over the edge. He let loose both a yell and him cum, and he pumped into her a few more times until every last drop was spent and up inside her. He pulled out his already softening cock and leaned over to pull up his pants. He kissed her on her bare hip, and she turned to give him a kiss on the mouth. "Thank yeh, I jest couldn't resist. You, just all cute, cookin' me dinner, yer bum just the cutest thing... couldn't help meself."

"Mmm, that was good. So good. You know how to work my body!" she said.

"I'm not doin' anythin' special, somethin' about yeh drives me batty, woman!"

They sat down to dinner a few minutes later, and he told her about his day, and she told him everything she'd been up to, and what steps she'd need to take to get herself down to the US to live. It was less daunting than they'd previously thought, and they were both happy about that.


	24. Chapter 24

Friday morning, Lisa woke up to a very upset stomach. She threw up before, during, and after her shower. She couldn't figure out if it was due to nervousness about meeting the rest of Sheamus' co-workers, or morning sickness. 'Probably both,' she thought to herself. She was up long before Sheamus, and she puttered around the house, finishing up yesterday's laundry and gathering the ingredients to make a big-ass breakfast.

She began cooking bacon, and made a batter for crepes. She shredded up a couple of russet potatoes to make hash browns, and got the eggs out of the fridge to come to room temperature. She started pouring crepes after putting on a pot of coffee. She made a stack of crepes about six inches high, and then cooked up the hash browns. She heard the shower running and started to fry up the eggs and toast the bread. Just as she was finishing up putting together a regular-sized plate and an enormous breakfast platter, Sheamus wandered into the kitchen, still sleepy and all damp from the shower. "Mmmmmm, beb, yeh are spoilin' me somethin' fierce! What am I gonna do when yer gone?" Lisa grinned and sat down at the table with both plates. They ate quietly, listening to the birds singing outside. He polished off an entire stack of crepes with butter and maple syrup, in addition to the rest of the plate. "Mmmff," he said with his mouth full, and then swallowed his food, "What're these magical things?!"

"What? Sheamus, don't tell me you've never had crepes before. They're little French-style pancakes!" He shook his head and ate the rest.

"Never! And this maple syrup business is somethin' special too!"

She smiled and finished eating the food from her plate. Sheamus stood up, gathered the plates, and ran some hot water and soap in the sink to do up the dishes. She came up behind him and gave him a big hug, leaning her head against his broad back and listening to his heart beating strong and steady.

They spent the next couple of hours discussing plans for Lisa's move down. She wanted to spend at least another couple of months at work, to finish up some qualifications and testing she'd been working on. It would also take her that long to get a visa organized and get her medical records transferred to an American doctor's office. They had a pretty solid outline figured out, and then it was time to get ready to go to the show. It was a RAW filming, so Sheamus had to be there a few hours early to prepare. He also wanted time to show Lisa around the arena and meet the guys. Lisa hopped in the shower again – Florida was so sweaty, and by default, so was she. She hopped out of the shower, towelling her hair dry, and grabbed a pair of fresh jeans from her bag. Laid out on the bed was a brand-new t-shirt, black, with some Celtic designs and 'FELLA' written in block letters across the front. It was a women's cut shirt, and brought an instant smile to Lisa's face. So much so, in fact, that she started crying out of happiness. Sheamus came running into the room, "Lass! What's the matter? Are yeh ok? Did I do somethin' wrong?" 

"No! This is just so sweet," she got out between sobs. The crying jag didn't last long, and she gave him and big hug and thanked him. She put on the shirt, and it fit perfectly. "Am I going to need a ticket for tonight?"

"Nah, love, I've got yeh all set up with a VIP pass. Yeh'll sit in the front with a couple other ladies, if that's ok with yeh?"

"Of course! I'm very excited. And nervous!"

"No worries, lass, they'll love yeh!" He put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze of reassurance.

A short time later, the doorbell rang. It was the new Pathfinder being delivered. Sheamus went out to do a quick look-over before he signed the paperwork, and all looked well. He came back inside like a little boy, so excited about his big new toy. "We can drive it to the arena, I can't wait!" Lisa smiled, it was so great to see him so happy. His whole face lit up, and his eyes got all sparkly.

Just before dinner, they got ready to go. Sheamus packed up his wrestling gear bag, and Lisa just gathered a few things together. They jumped into the new SUV and took off. It wasn't a long drive, maybe half an hour, to get there. He pulled around the back parking lot and parked beside a couple of other vehicles. He opened Lisa's door for her, and took her by the hand. He led her up to the doors and she pulled him back. "Just a sec. I need a minute here." She ducked her head and was breathing hard. "I can't tell if it's morning sickness or I'm just nervous as all fuck here, but I just need a sec." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back.

"It's all good, love, I'll be right here for yeh."

"Okay. Okay. I'm good. Whew. Sorry about that." He smiled and took her hand again, leading her into the door.


	25. Chapter 25

They entered the back entrance of the arena. Sheamus led Lisa down a hall towards the dressing room area. A tall, striking blonde woman was walking towards them. She broke out in a beaming smile and picked up her pace. She ran right up to Lisa and enclosed her in a bear hug. "You must be Lisa! I'm Nattie! We've heard so much about you, I'm so glad to meet you!"

"You too!" said Lisa brightly, untangling herself. Nattie gave her a kiss on the cheek and patted Sheamus on the shoulder.

"Hey Shea! Excited for tonight? I love the Orlando crowds, feels like home!" Nattie chattered away happily.

"Yeah! Should be a good one. Good seein' yeh Nat, see yeh again shortly, hey?" Nattie waved and carried on. "Sorry love, she ken be a bit, erm, over-bearin', as yeh can tell."

"She seems really nice," said Lisa. They carried on further down the hall. There were roadies and people running around with clipboards and cellphones everywhere. There were photographers taking backstage shots, and creeping around with big-lensed cameras. Lisa saw many men and women in various stages of undress, and more colours of spandex than she ever thought possible. Sheamus nodded at most of them, as they made their way down the hall. They came to an area with couches and a tv monitor, showing an mostly-empty arena with a WWE wrestling ring in the middle. She could see security wandering around in the arena.

"Ok love, I hafta leave yeh here fer now. I'll go get changed and ready teh go, and I'll come back and hang out with yeh in a few minutes." He kissed Lisa on the cheek and left her there. He went through a door marked "Superstars," wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a flat cap. Lisa sat down and tucked her legs underneath her. She watched the monitor for a while, and then took out her phone to play a game to pass the time. She heard footsteps approaching.

"Lisa, right? We've met before, good to see you!" Lisa glanced up to see Randy Orton, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of wrestling trunks and boots. He had legs like tree trunks.

"Oh hey!" she said, "Nice to meet you again!" with a smile.

"So did Big Red tell you how crazy our match is gonna be tonight?"

"Nope! He wanted to leave it all as a surprise," Lisa replied. "Why, is it gonna be nuts?"

"Oh yeah," Randy answered, in his deep baritone voice. "It's a tables, ladders and chairs match. Should be pretty crazy. It's been a while since we've had one!"

"Sounds nuts!" said Lisa.

"It should be," said Randy with a smirk. "Gotta run for now, enjoy the show!" He got up and went into the dressing room with a wave at her. Lisa continued to play on her phone. Random superstars came and went, and then Sheamus returned. He had an armful of stuff. He was wearing a pair of black and green trunks, black and green knee and elbow pads, black wrestling boots, a black t-shirt matching Lisa's own, and green wristbands with Celtic crossed printed on them.

"Okay love, are yeh all right? Sorry I was gone so long, had teh get some things." He draped a VIP pass on a lanyard around her neck. "This'll keep security off yer arse, and yer seat is on the front there. I got yeh the best one I could find, yeh'll love it!" Lisa looked at her pass; it was a laminated RAW logo with a section and seat number written on the bottom.

"So a TLC match, eh?" Lisa smiled.

Sheamus' face fell a little bit. "B'awww, it was s'posed teh be a surprise! Lemme guess, Rand-O came and tol' yeh?"

"Yeah, he did. I'm still excited though!"

"I was gonna surprise yeh with it!"

"I can't wait to see it!" Lisa maintained.

A handsome, dark-skinned man strolled by in a t-shirt and trunks. "Hallo," he said to Lisa.

"Lisa," Sheamus said, "Meet Alberto Del Rio – I just call him Al."

"Pleased to meet you," Lisa said, extending her hand to him. Instead of shaking it, Alberto picked it up and kissed it. Lisa raised her eyebrow at Sheamus, who rolled his eyes.

"Alrighty Al, enough. Go git yer own!" Alberto flashed a winning smile and bowed deeply at Lisa before releasing her hand.

"I look forward to seeing you later," Alberto said, as he took his leave.

"No worries lass, he's harmless. Just a little bit ridiculous."

Lisa smiled. Sheamus sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. His hair was gelled up in its usual tv style. A few other superstars and divas wandered through, introducing themselves to Lisa, all of them seemed really nice, polite, and genuinely happy to meet her. She was definitely breathing easier. "Does anyone know what happened?" she asked, gesturing to her belly.

"Nah, not yet. Me bringing a lady friend here is enough of a bombshell, love, hehe, I figured I'd wait a bit for that one. Yer the first lass I've brought here."

"Really? In all these years?"

"Yeh. I'm kind of a private bloke, believe it or not. It's been a long while since I've had a lady I cared about like you."

Lisa smiled happily and leaned into him. He nuzzled her head with his chin, and they stayed like that for a short time. A beautiful, petite brunette in a cropped t-shirt, tall Converse shoes, and jean shorts came up to them. "Oh my gosh! Sheamus! This must be Lisa! She's SO pretty!"

"Lisa, AJ Lee. AJ, Lisa," said Sheamus.

Lisa stood to shake hands, and AJ gave her a great big hug. "I'm SO glad to meet you! Are you watching the show tonight?!"

"Good to meet you too, and yes, I am! Will I see you out there?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah! My husband's going to be watching as well, make sure to say hi if you see him."

"I certainly will," Lisa said. AJ waved and walked off happily. "She seems really nice! Not the same impression as tv at all, haha!"

"She really is," Sheamus said. "Very sweet girl, I have her and her bloke over for dinner once in a while when we're all in town. Ok lass, I hafta run. I'll show you how teh get teh yer seat, and then I'll come get yeh after the show." Lisa glanced up at the monitor, and sure enough the arena was full of fans settling into their seats. She saw a lot of Sheamus t-shirts, a few Alberto Del Rio ones, and a whole bunch of Orton ones. Lots of people had signs with them as well. Sheamus led Lisa to a side door into the arena. He kissed her on the lips, softly, gently. "See yeh soon, love."

"Good luck, I'll see you later," she replied. A security guard met her as soon as she entered the arena. He looked at her pass smiled, and brought her to the very front row ringside. She was impressed at the seating. She sat beside a pretty dark-haired woman, and an empty seat on the other side.

"Hey," the woman said. "I'm Brandi, Cody's wife. Who are you here with?"

"I'm here visiting Sheamus," she replied. "My name's Lisa, pleased to meet you."

"You too! Is this your first show?" Brandi asked.

"Second, actually. I went to my first one a few months ago. That's where I met Sheamus."

"Lucky girl," Brandi said. "He's incredibly sweet. We all love him a lot."

Lisa smiled, and was happy to hear that he wasn't that way with just her. The lights dropped and the show was ready to begin. The ring announcer, Justin, hopped up the steps into the ring. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" he bellowed. Lisa settled in for the show.


	26. Chapter 26

A few minutes after the show started, someone sat down in the empty chair beside Lisa. She glanced over, and there was CM Punk. He was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, with his hair slicked back. He glanced at her, smiled, and looked to the ring. Lisa said, "AJ said I should say hi if you ended up here."

Punk looked back at her and smiled a genuine smile. "Phil," as he shook her hand. "AJ's husband."

"I'm Lisa," she replied, as she shook his tattooed hand. "I'm here with Sheamus.

"Good ol' Sheam-o! So he finally did it! He's good shit, Lisa, you're a lucky girl."

"I feel pretty lucky, thanks for saying so!"

The exchanged a few more words and then the show began. It was incredibly intense from the front row. The noise was spectacular, the crowd was insane, and the pyro was incredible. The first few matches were smaller, more fun. Hornswoggle and El Torito had a great match, the kids in the crowd loved it. The held up signs and screamed happily. The Divas match was a lot of fun as well. AJ fought Paige, a taller, pale, raven-haired Brit. She was gorgeous, and a very capable wrestler. AJ was sparky, agile, and a lot of fun. She flirted and played up to the crowd, and every time Lisa glanced over at Phil, he had a sideways smile on, and looked so proud of her. AJ got thrown out of the ring in front of them, and she rolled over and bounced to her feet, giving both Phil and Lisa a wink before bouncing Paige's head off the metal steps. AJ won her match, and ran around the ringside, giving high fives to everyone. For kayfabe reasons, she couldn't focus on Phil, but she threw him a wink that was really cute.

Lisa really enjoyed the matches. Even the mid-card guys were a lot of fun to watch. She wondered what Sheamus did in all that time he had to wait out there for his match to start. The camera and sound crews got their stuff rearranged for the big match. Some roadies came in and started setting ladders up around the ring and the aisle. Folding tables and chairs were stacked in random places around the building, and then the guys cleared out and the lights went down.

"I hear voices in my head…" The music blared out of the speakers, and the RKO and viper logos appeared on the big screen where the superstars came out. Randy Orton strutted out, slowly, leering at the crowd, smirking his boyish smirk with one eyebrow raised. The crowd booed and hissed at him, playing perfectly into his heel persona. He just kept smiling, and strutted down to the ring, ignoring everyone with their hands out. He was wearing the same shirt and trunks that Lisa had seen him in earlier. He reached the ring, threw off his shirt, hopped up on one side, and climbed up on one corner, striking the classic Randy Orton pose. His skin was shiny in the arena lights. He was chiseled like a statue, every muscle defined and tensed. Women in the audience screamed and whistled, but failed to overpower the boos. Randy stepped down and hopped from foot to foot in the ring, tilting his head side to side to crack his neck.

"It's a shame for they, lost their heads…" Sheamus' music came cracking out of the speakers, and the green and white Celtic Cross showed up on the screen. After a moment, Sheamus walked out, and the crowd went wild. Children, parents, women, men, everyone cheered. Signs went up in support of the Great White. Sheamus smiled, showing his white teeth, pounded his chest, threw his arms back, and shouted, "FELLAAAAAAA!" as loud as he could. Lisa couldn't hear a thing over the crowd. She couldn't stop smiling. He looked at home up there, basking in the crowd. He walked down the aisle, swinging his arms, stopping to shake hands and give high fives to the people lined up with their hands out. Sheamus took one circuit around the ring, and when he got to Lisa, he blew her a kiss, then grabbed her hand and kissed it. The crowd went nuts, they had no idea who this girl in the Sheamus shirt was. He went up into the ring, pounding his chest and hollering "FELLAAAAAA" one more time facing the camera. He took off his shirt, tossed it on the floor, and moved his arms and shoulders. He looked like he'd been doing push-ups and chin-ups backstage; his muscles were taut and defined. Lisa felt herself getting wet just looking at him. He stood there in his trunks, and she gazed at his arms, his broad chest, his massive legs. She felt very fortunate.

The announcer called out, "The following match is set for one fall, and is a TABLE, LADDERS AND CHAIRS MATCH!" The audience exploded in cheers as the lights came up to reveal all of the equipment. The bell rang. The match began.


	27. Chapter 27

Randy and Sheamus circled around each other. Sheamus got this very intense look on his face, focused and hard, Lisa had never seen it before. Randy smirked and stared at Sheamus, waiting to strike. Lisa was on the edge of her seat, and she felt a pat on her leg. She turned, and CM Punk patted her again. "First TLC match?" Lisa nodded her assent. "It'll be okay; this is the shit we're trained for." He smiled reassuringly at her. Lisa smiled her thanks and looked back to the ring. Randy grabbed for Sheamus, and they grappled while standing up for a while. They both had their teeth clenched, and the muscles on their arms and legs were like steel wires. Randy hip tossed Sheamus, who fell to the mat with a thump. The crowd screamed. He got up and shook it off, and charged at Randy like an angry bull. Randy dodged him, and Sheamus pounded into the ring turnbuckle pads. He rolled out of the ring and grabbed a folding steel chair. Randy was strutting around, and Sheamus climbed in behind him, swinging the chair, which cracked Randy across the back hard enough to dent the metal. Randy bellowed and fell to his knees. Sheamus tossed the chair aside, and picked Randy up off the ground as if he weighed nothing. He lifted Randy above his shoulders, walked to the edge of the ring, and threw him over the top rope. The match continued like this for quite some time. Chairs were thrown, ladders brought into the ring. It was back and forth for many minutes, and the sweat was flying.

Randy picked up a folded ladder, and swung it at Sheamus' head. Sheamus ducked, but not in time. The ladder struck him on the side of the head, and his skin split open, sending bright red blood flying across the mat. Sheamus fell to his back on the mat, and the blood kept flowing. Lisa stood up, frightened, and paramedics ran up into the ring. Randy dropped the ladder and looked concerned. Lisa caught a glimpse of Sheamus squeezing the paramedic's wrist. She knew this was a sign that he was okay, and sat back down with a huge sigh of relief. The paramedics left, and Sheamus got back up, wiping blood out of his eyes. It stood out vividly against his pale skin. He curled his lip and roared, and bounded across the mat towards Randy. He bent over and smashed his shoulder into Randy's stomach, causing him to double over. Sheamus picked him up and powerbombed him into the mat. He picked him up and threw him back outside the ring. Randy climbed back up, and Sheamus grabbed him, flipped him around, and locked his arms into the rope rings. Sheamus shouted "FELLAAAAAA!" and began the Beats of the Bodhrán, while the audience counted to twelve, in time with the beats. Randy slumped over when Sheamus let him go. He crawled back into the ring while Sheamus strutted and played up to the audience.

Sheamus stepped up in the corner of the ring, and when he turned around, Randy leaped up and gave him an RKO out of nowhere. Randy hooked his leg immediately and pinned him. The referee got to a two count, and then Sheamus kicked out. Randy shouted in frustrated, and while he had his eyes closed, Sheamus picked up the battered metal folding chair, and swung it at Randy, smashing him across one shoulder and grinning as Randy shouted in pain and fell to the mat. Sheamus wiped the blood out of his eyes again, and threw the chair to the side. Randy got up slowly, leaning against the rope, shaking it off. He got a really intense look in his eyes, and started to run at Sheamus. Just when he started gaining speed, Sheamus flew out of the corner with a brogue kick that planted itself with a smack directly on Randy's face. Randy toppled over sideways, Sheamus hooked both of his legs, and the referee counted to three. The crowd exploded. Sheamus jumped up and pounded his chest, causing droplets of sweat and blood to scatter in the bright lights. The referee held up his arm, declaring him the victor. Sheamus beamed, but the lines on his forehead said he was still in pain. They exited the ring, Randy skulking off backstage right away, and Sheamus doing a slow victory lap, shaking hands with everyone around the ring. He smiled at Lisa, and then went backstage.

The show wound down, the crowd thinned, and Lisa headed back to the door she came in through. Brandi and CM Punk were with her. The security guard let them through, and Lisa saw AJ sprinting towards them. She leaped on to CM Punk and tackled him in a hug. She hopped down after a minute and grabbed Lisa's hand. "Babe," she said to Punk, "I'm gonna take her to Sheam-o, I'll be right back." Lisa said her goodbyes and her thanks to CM Punk and Brandi as well. AJ towed Lisa down the hall to another unmarked door.


	28. Chapter 28

AJ opened the door to a large room with various chairs and the style of bed you'd find in a doctor's office. A few paramedics and two doctors were roaming around, being kept busy with various people. Sheamus was lying down on a bed, his feet, still in their tall black wrestling boots, dangled off the bed. A doctor was hunched over him, near his face, with a handful of bloody gauze. Lisa went over to him, and AJ left. He had his eyes squeezed shut, and a grimace of pain on his face. The doctor was dabbing blood from his head and face, exposing the nasty cut to the side of his head. Lisa grabbed one of his hands, which was clenched in a tight fist at his side. He opened one eye, saw her, and his grimace softened immediately. "Holy shit, are you okay?" she exclaimed.

"Yeh love, I'm good as gold. Was it a good match?"

"It was amazing! You kicked so much ass out there! You're so intense when you fight." She bit her lip and looked at him, she was all still flushed and excited from the heat of the match. He grinned at her happily, and then flinched hard when the doctor applied a topical skin-numbing agent to his head.

"That'll take ten minutes, and I'll be back to stitch you up. Don't move," the doctor said, and went off to check on something else.

"Yer all red and breathin' heavy, love, are yeh ok?"

"Yes! I am," Lisa said. "Watching you out there kind of did things to me," she said, as she looked down at her feet. Sheamus reached up and touched under her chin to raise her head.

"Yer somethin' else, yeh know that? I can't say any more right now, 'cuz I'm in me trunks, and it might get embarrassin', yeh know what I mean?" Lisa smirked and nodded. The doctor returned and dabbed a little bit more fresh blood off of Sheamus' head. He broke open a sterile packet of pre-threaded needles.

The doctor gave Lisa a look. "Are you gonna pass out when I do this? If you are, you'd better leave now."

"Oh! I'm good. I've seen worse, I promise," Lisa replied. The doctor gave a shrug, and leaned over. Lisa reached over and held one of Sheamus' hands. He smiled at the contact and squeezed her hand, completely enveloped by his massive one. The doctor stitched his head up carefully, using clear thread that would dissolve itself in a week or so. He made small, neat, individual stitches. Lisa watched, fascinated. She once wanted to be a doctor, and this was really neat to see. The doctor finished up, wiped the stitches over with antiseptic, and covered the wound with a dry gauze.

"You know the drill, Shea, keep that on until tonight, don't soak it in water, come back in a week unless it gets infected or anything."

"Got it, doc, thanks fer yer trouble!" The doctor nodded and went to his other patients. Sheamus sat up slowly, touched his head, and winced. "So normally I shower here, but if it's ok with yeh, I'm gonna skip it and do it at home, this hurts." Lisa nodded her assent and held his hand as he went back to the locker room. She let go of his hand at the door, and he said, "Oh no, love, yeh can come in here now, unless the sight of some bare arses will offend yeh?"

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to make it awkward for anyone."

"Not a bit, lass, c'mon in." She went into the locker room with Sheamus. It was much bigger than she had expected, and there were guys and girls hanging out all over the place. John Cena and Nikki Bella were having an intense conversation in one corner, and The Miz suddenly streaked across the room, completely naked, being chased by Hornswoggle, who was trying to whip him with a towel. Sheamus led Lisa over to one corner, where his gym bag sat next to a locker. He unlaced his wrestling boots and slid them off. He grabbed a pair of jogging pants, slid them on, and threw on a zip-up hoodie. He threw his wrestling boots into the bag, and waved goodbye to the crowded, raucous room. Everyone shouted their goodbyes to both Lisa and Sheamus. Once they got outside the arena, Sheamus handed Lisa his keys. "Can yeh drive? I'm not feelin' so great right now, and I jest don't want to drive."

"Of course," Lisa smiled. "You trust me in the new truck?"

"What's mine is yers, love, remember?" he replied with a smile. She smiled back and they walked to the Pathfinder. Lisa made sure Sheamus was in safely, and she hopped into the driver's seat, pulling the seat all the way to the front so she could reach the pedals.

"We can just have a nice quiet night tonight. Some movies, some cuddling, some popcorn?"

"That sounds great, love," replied Sheamus with a smile. She got them back to his house safe and sound, and they went inside.


	29. Chapter 29

They did have a quiet night in. After entering the house, Lisa helped Sheamus in the shower. She got him undressed, he was wobbly and quiet, and she was worried he might have a concussion. She got him under the warm water, and washed the drying sweat off of his body. She kept his head dry until the end, and she covered up the gauze with a cloth while she washed his hair and face incredibly gently. She helped him dry off and got him into a t-shirt and comfortable track pants.

Lisa made some popcorn with salt and butter on the stove, and she tucked Sheamus in on the couch with a blanket, pillow, and a cold pack for his head. She fed him Advil. He was really quiet and reserved, and Lisa sat down beside him. He put his head in her lap and she stroked his wet hair, well away from the wounded spot. "Oi lass, I'll be fine t'morrow, don't yeh worry yer head. I'm bein' a sook tonight but I'll be good fer the mornin'."

"I'm here for whatever you need," Lisa smiled. They watched Twelve Monkeys and chatted quietly about nothing of importance. She stroked his hair and shoulder until he fell asleep in her lap. She carefully extricated herself from underneath him, and made sure he was warm and snug under the blanket. She went off to brush her teeth and crawl into bed. In the morning, the sun was shining through the cracked curtains, and Lisa got up, brushed her teeth, peed, and then went out to the living room. Sheamus was still sleeping on the couch, curled up on his side. Lisa went into the kitchen and prepared a nice, hot breakfast for him. He awoke when she was finishing up, and sat up, still with sleepy eyes and crazy hair. Dried blood was crusted on his gauze. They ate breakfast after Sheamus had brushed his teeth. He thanked Lisa profusely for being with him. After the breakfast was eaten and the dishes were done, Lisa took him into the bathroom and took his gauze pad off gently. She cleaned the dried blood from his wound, and dabbed antiseptic gently on the cut itself. "Looks good!" she said.

"Outstanding! So Lisa, I have a question fer ya," he said with a glint in his eye. She cocked an eyebrow. "So what yeh said last night, about watchin' the matches, was that true?"

"You mean about watching you wrestling making me hot? Yeah, it's true. I don't even know what it is. I think just watching you be all aggressive and athletic and sweaty turns me on. The looks you get on your face, all of your muscles working. Doesn't hurt that you're nearly naked."

Sheamus got a grin on his face and leaned in to kiss her. She responded eagerly, and opened her mouth against his to allow his tongue to meet hers. She pressed her body into his and realized that he was already rock solid. She slid her hand between them and rubbed his cock firmly through his thin track pants. He groaned against her mouth. "So yeh think it's hot when I'm aggressive, do yeh?"

"Mmm, I do. Please don't think I'm a freak, but if you want to be a little bit rough with me, I'd kinda love it." She looked up at him through thick eyelashes, and he could see the hunger in her eyes. He grabbed her hands and pushed her backwards on to the bed. He held her arms above her head while he manoeuvred over her, straddling her around the hips.

"Like this, lass?"

"Mmm, just like this!" He leaned in to kiss her again, and used his free hand to grab her breast firmly. She pressed it into his hand and mumbled, "Harder!" He squeezed harder and she moaned. He slid his hand down between them and rubbed her clit through her pants. He let go of her hands, and ripped her pants off roughly. He could see her pussy had already soaked through her panties, and his cock twitched at the sight. He took off his shirt and pants, letting her look at him, standing there naked. She bit her lip and reached down to touch her own pussy.

"Nuh uh, lass, yer not allowed," he said with a devilish look. "Put those hands up top again." She did, and he reached down to stroke his own cock. With long, slow strokes, he jerked himself off while standing at the edge of the bed. He reached forward and used his thumb to rub against her clit for a moment. He pulled back and she exhaled in a noise of frustration.

"Please! I need it! Don't tease me…" she muttered. He pulled her panties off and threw them across the room. He helped her sit up, and removed her shirt as well. He straddled her again, moving up closer to her head. He rubbed the moist head of his throbbing cock across her tits, making her squirm. He grabbed her hands and pushed them on to the sides of her tits, smashing them together. He pushed his cock between them and began to titty-fuck her. He reached back and rubbed her clit as he thrust into the tight space she had created with her tits and hands. Every time he pushed towards her face, she let the head of his cock enter her mouth and sucked or licked it. They went on for some time, and he was about to finish. He felt his balls start to pulse, and let fly with stream after stream of hot cum, all over her face, in her mouth, hair, tits, everything. She opened her mouth and greedily lapped up every bit she could reach, and gently licked the last drop off the head of his cock. She used her t-shirt to wipe the remainder from her face.

He got off of her, and kneeled beside her on the bed. "Love, I want to see yeh make yerself cum."

She reached down to her drenched pussy, and began to rub her clit. She was rougher than he had expected, and once in a while, she put two fingers inside herself for a few strokes and then went back to her clit. She used her other hand to fondle her tits. She played with herself until her breathing started to get fast, and her hips began to buck against her hand. Sheamus stood up to be between her knees, and watched intently as she came. Her fingers sped up, and she let herself cry out with her eyes closed. He saw the extra juices run from her pussy, and as she quieted down, thighs still twitching, she opened her eyes to see him standing there, cock huge and hard again, with a hungry look on his face. He grabbed underneath her hips and yanked her to the edge of the bed. He jammed his cock inside her all at once, and she immediately came again, with a scream, and her hands clawed at her tits, leaving fingernail marks on them. "OH FUCK, OH FUCK, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME!" she cried, and he did. He pounded her pussy fast and rough, loving how snug it was, how warm it was, how it pulsed and pulled at his cock. He didn't last long this time, but his orgasm was intense, his balls and cock throbbing as the ripples of pleasure ran through him. He spent his last bit of seed inside her, and flopped down beside her on the bed, completely spent. They curled up together, both breathing heavily, and fell into sleep again.


	30. Chapter 30

Lisa woke up a little later on. She did a load of laundry and got some sandwiches together for lunch. Sheamus woke up a short time later, and she cleaned his wound again, and made sure it was healing well. She said to him, "So, I have to go back to work. I gotta fly home tomorrow." Sheamus' face fell, and he looked so sad. Lisa hugged him around the chest, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's okay, we'll see each other soon."

"Lass, this has been such a good week. I'm so glad yeh came teh see me here. We're gonna make this great, y'know?"

"I know, I really do," she replied.

They had a quiet day in, only interrupted by a few hour visit Sheamus made to the gym, while Lisa packed up her things and purchased a plane ticket for early the next morning. They went out to dinner at a nice little pub across town, where they laughed and ate and talked for hours. They went back to Sheamus' house and threw another movie on. "So why me?" Sheamus asked.

"Are you crazy?" Lisa replied. "You're hot as fuck, you're strong, you're funny, you're kind... There are so many good things about you, how could I not?"

"I've jest never met anyone like yeh before, Lisa. Yer somethin' different. Yer not afraid teh speak yer mind, yer funny, yer down to earth. I could love yeh, girlie."

Lisa got quiet. She didn't want to head into this territory yet. She snuggled up to Sheamus and sighed happily. "So are you heading back to Canada anytime soon?"

"Not fer another bunch of months, but when I have some time off, I can come see yeh, if you'll have me."

"Of course! My house is, uh, kind of a piece of shit, but it's home, I guess. I can't say I'll miss it much!"

"So when're yeh lookin' to move down?"

"Well, when I can get all of the paperwork in order, and get my visa set up - I'll need your help with that, by the way, - then I'll set up shop and quit the job. A few months, I'm thinking?"

"Anythin' yeh need, lass, I'm here fer yeh," Sheamus replied. "Lookin' forword teh this, it'll be a grand adventure!" Lisa smiled in response. They had a happy rest of the evening and went to bed early, where they snuggled and talked all night.

The next morning, Sheamus drove Lisa and her bag to the airport. He waited with her for a few minutes, until photographers started harassing him. They hugged goodbye, and Lisa vowed to call him as soon as she hit the ground in Toronto. She had an uneventful flight back, save for a few tears that she wrote off as hormones. When she landed, she gave Sheamus a quick call. "Hey! Just wanted to let you know that I landed safe and sound, and I'm just about to drive home."

"Thanks love! Call me t'morrow, I'm off to bed. Cheers!"

"Bye! Talk to you tomorrow!"

Lisa headed home and did some laundry, getting her stuff ready for work the next day.


	31. Chapter 31

Lisa spent the next week at work completely distracted. Her work kept getting away from her, and she couldn't think straight. She didn't know if it was pregnancy brain, or just being distracted away from Sheamus. She asked for the afternoon off, which her boss gave her without a problem. Lisa called her doctor's office and got lucky enough to get a cancellation appointment that afternoon.

"So. Have you made a decision?" her doctor asked.

"I have. I'm going to keep it," Lisa said with a smile. Her doctor smiled widely.

"I'm happy to hear it. So, we have some work to do! We have to get you your ultrasounds, screenings, all that good stuff. You also need to be taking multivitamins, specifically something with lots of folic acid." Lisa nodded, completely overwhelmed. She booked her ultrasound at the reception desk, and wandered over to the ultrasound building next door.

"Welcome, Lisa! Come on in! Is this your first one?" the receptionist called out to her. Lisa nodded, and the receptionist guided her in to a seat. Shortly after, someone called her name from the back. Lisa headed on back, where she was given a thin cotton gown to put on. She went with the technician to a small room, dark but clean. She hopped up on the table, and leaned back against the pillow.

"You're lucky, girl, you're far enough along we can do the external one. Nobody likes the vaginal exam!" Lisa smiled, more of a tense grimace than anything else. "Cold!" the lady said, as she squirted a clear blue gel onto Lisa's belly. Lisa flinched, and then relaxed. She looked over to the side, where the monitor was. Lots of black and white blobby things appeared onscreen. The technician hummed a song, and clicked away, while mashing the ultrasound wand into Lisa's abdomen. She poked and prodded, and then the picture became clear. A baby. Clear as day. Big head, little swimmy body, but there it was. A baby. "So you're about 16 or 18 weeks along, Lisa. Does that sound about right?"

"Should be around 14 by my count," she replied.

"So do you want to know the gender?"

"This early?" Lisa asked.

"Sure! I have a good view right here, I'll make a print for you."

"Okay, sure!" Lisa said. The technician printed her out a black and white print. Lisa took it.

"See if you can tell," said the technician. Lisa looked at the paper carefully, and her eyes brightened.

"Is that? Is that junk?"

The technician laughed. "Yes, it's junk! Penis and testicles, right there, clear as day. Definitely a boy. And not a shy one!"

Tears came to Lisa's eyes, unbidden. "Thank you!"

The technician smiled, "Just hold still for a few more measurements. Everything looks good to me, but I'll send these off to your doctor, she'll have them within a few days." The tech finished up, and Lisa got cleaned up and dressed again. She drove home in a daze, with three pictures printed from her ultrasound. She got home, ran inside, and called Sheamus. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey love! How are yeh?"

"Good! So, I just had an ultrasound."

"Is ev'rythin' ok?" he said, with worry in his voice.

"Yes! Oh yes, sorry! It's all good. It looks like a baby! I'm four months along. They told me the gender - do you want me to tell you?"

"Oh m'gosh, that's fast! Of course! Of course I want to know!"

"Guess!"

"Only b'cause I've always wanted a boy, I'm thinkin' girl! A wee little lass."

"It's a boy! We're having a boy!"

"Naw! Yer takin' the piss!"

"Nope, it's true! I'll email you the pictures right now." She scanned them into the computer, and emailed them to Sheamus.

"Aw lass! I don't even know what teh say! I'm so happy right now! I wish I was there teh give yeh a hug."

Lisa could hear the tears in his voice. "I'm happy too! I'm working on things here, but I only have a few months to figure this all out before they won't let me travel any more."

"We'll work it out! I have paperwork teh send yeh already."

They talked for a bit more, and said their goodbyes. Lisa went to bed smiling.


	32. Chapter 32

A couple of months later...

Lisa stands nervously at the Arrivals gate in the Toronto airport. She bites her nails like crazy. She's wearing torn blue jeans, her old standby Vans sneakers, and a men's hoodie, sleeves too long, but it zipped up over her ever-growing belly, and it was one of Sheamus' old ones, with the Liverpool football logo on it. He'd sent it to her in the mail when she started complaining one night that nothing fit her any more.

The Arrivals door opens, and Sheamus comes through, corduroy coat, jeans, and a flat cap to try and hide himself a little bit. Lisa ran into his arms and he scooped her up and kissed her hard on the mouth. He put her down, stood back at arms length, and said, "Goodness darlin', lookit yeh! Yeh look like yer smugglin' a basketball in there!"

"I know!" Lisa said animatedly. "It just keeps growing and growing! I can't believe I still have three months to go, I feel so huge!"

"Yer not that big, love, I'm just takin' the piss a wee bit. It suits yeh, yeh look healthy and happy."

"I feel good, finally! The puking has slowed down a little bit."

On their way out of the airport, Sheamus was recognized by a small boy, who happily took a selfie with a smiling Sheamus. They hopped in Lisa's truck and she drove them back to her town. She pulled up to her house, small but very clean. "I'm sorry it's so little! Nothing like yours!"

"Meh, lass, it's perfect, I'm sure."

"I'm putting it on the market this week, so it's looking pretty spartan!"

Lisa took Sheamus inside, and shyly showed him around her small house. It was a tiny bungalow, but had a great kitchen and a large garage, which were definitely her two selling points. That's why she bought it. Sheamus stopped her midway through the tour, and grabbed her hand. "Love, I don't mean teh stop yeh, but there's somethin' I need teh do here." She looked up at him, smiling, and he kissed her right on the mouth. "I've missed yeh so much," he mumbled against her lips. Lisa made an affirmative noise, and kissed him back, hard. His tongue was hot, his breath was sweet, and they kissed and grabbed their way to the bedroom. Lisa fell backwards on to her king sized mattress, and Sheamus jumped on the bed, straddling her legs. He had such a hunger in his eyes, she looked up at him and saw it, and it instantly made her panties wet. She mewled like a kitten, and unzipped her sweater. Underneath, she wore a white tank top and under that, a black bra. He sat her up and pulled her tank top off. He cupped her breasts through her bra. She sighed softly. "These're gettin' big, love!" She nodded and reached forward to pull Sheamus's shirt, jacket, and hat off. She bit her lip and ran her hands over his chest and stomach. She glanced down to see his cock, already straining against his jeans. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, freeing her swollen, ripe tits. He cupped them in his hands, and she moaned with her eyes closed. They were so sensitive now, the slightest touch sent shivers all the way through her.

He stood up and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down and casting them aside. He unbuttoned his own, and pulled them down and off. His cock strained against the smooth fabric of his boxer briefs. He rid himself of them as well, and Lisa let out a squeak as his thick, hard cock bounced free. He crawled back on top of her, spreading her legs apart. He leaned down and licked her shaved, smooth pussy. He twined his tongue around her clit and rubbed her slit with his fingers. He could feel her getting wet and slick. He placed two fingers inside her and started to thrust them in and out. Her hot, wet pussy clenched around his fingers. He could feel her thigh muscles twitching with each stroke of his tongue and fingers. He loved the way she tasted. He lapped at her pussy and licked her juices up, loving every second. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face up to her. She jammed her tongue in his mouth, tasting herself, which turned her on even more. She pressed her hips up to him, feeling the throbbing of his cock against her stomach. She felt like her belly was in the way, so she turned over and presented herself on hands and knees. She thrust her ass up in the air, and he leaned over and licked from her clit, right up to her tight, pink asshole. She moaned loudly and he knelt. He slid the head of his cock up and down her slit, stopping to jiggle it against her clit while he watched her thighs twitch and heard her gasp. He slid his cock into her hot, wet pussy. He inched it in slowly, causing her to gasp and push back against him until she was full, and had most of his cock buried inside her. He clutched her hips, her soft, round hips, and began to pull her back into him with each thrust. He moaned and clenched his eyes shut. She squeaked and mewled and clutched her tits as they bounced every time he thrust into her. They went on for some time, until he gasped, "I'm goin' teh cum, lass! Oh god!"

"Me too, don't stop don't stop don't stop!" He pounded her pussy even harder, until she screamed out and bit the pillowcase. She pulled back and ripped the case with her teeth. Her pussy clenched and unclenched as it spurted out gush after gush of hot juices. He let out a massive roar and thrust into her hard and fast. She felt his cock throb inside her and he filled her up with jet after jet of hot semen. She could feel it inside her. He made one more massive thrust and collapsed on her. She rolled to the side and his softening cock slid out of her, allowing his hot cum to run down her leg. He fell on the bed beside her, and she curled up into his shoulder, closing her eyes with a smile. "I'm so glad you came to see me."

"Me too, love, me too," Sheamus said in a sleepy, drowsing voice. They fell into a comfortable sleep, Lisa eventually reaching down to cover them both with a soft, fluffy fleece blanket. They dozed until well after dinnertime, and Sheamus woke up to Lisa in the shower. He joined her to get cleaned up, and they spent the rest of the evening watching movies and eating delivery pizza while laughing and talking.


	33. Chapter 33

Lisa had previously set up a work visit with her boss, even though she was taking the week off, she wanted to show Sheamus all about her job. They got up early in the morning, showered, and dressed. Lisa threw her hair back in a ponytail, she hadn't cut it for months, and it hung long down her back. She wore a soft, weathered grey t-shirt, stretched tight over her growing belly, and a pair of Carhartt work pants that she had recently purchased in a bigger size. Sheamus wore straight-legged jeans, a black t-shirt, a soccer hoodie, and a black baseball cap. Lisa threw on her warm coat, as did Sheamus, and they left for the hangar. Traffc was light, and Lisa had set up the security pass prior, so Sheamus was allowed in without any difficulty. They went into the lunchroom, which was empty at this hour. Lisa threw her coat on the back of a chair, and Sheamus did the same with his. "So this is where meh lady love makes a livin' yeah?"

"This is it! Spent a lot of time here in the last decade," she smiled. Lisa made herself a cup of peppermint tea, and one for Sheamus as well.

A few guys started to filter into the room, waving and nodding at Lisa. She said, "Sheamus, the guys, guys, this is Sheamus." The guys all responded happily, shaking hands and giving him greetings. Lisa led him out of the room towards the hangar floor. "Normally I wear coveralls, but since I'm not actually working today, I'm skipping them." She led him over to one of the planes. This is triple three, ancient old pig, but a reliable old pig at that. The source of all of my grief, this one! Always something wrong, but I always learn something new, so I still love it."

"Lisa, are these military planes?"

"Yeah! C130 Hercules. Old as dirt, noisy and smelly, but some of the most reliable things ever made. We're civilians contracted to keep them up and running here."

"Colour me impressed, love! I can't believe yeh keep these in the air. Yeh really are good with yer hands," he said with a smirk. She smiled back, and took him up into the cockpit.

"Not much to look at, but this is where all of the action happens." She showed him what all of the instruments did, where each of the aircrew sat, what all of the buttons did. She took him out through a hatch in the ceiling to climb on top of the airplane. She brought him out to one wingtip, where he was looking a little bit shaky. She didn't know such a pale man could actually get more pale, but somehow he managed. "Heights?" she asked.

"Yeh. Not scared, jest a wee bit nervous." She took him by the hand to lead him back down, where his colour returned to normal. She took him into the cargo compartment, which was currently empty. "Wow! Big in here!" She nodded and showed him all of the stuff in the back. She showed him the hydraulic units, the floor cargo system, all of the stuff she made her bread and butter with. On their way out of the plane, she ran into her friend Kevin. Kevin gave her a hug. He stepped back to let her off of the stairs to the plane, and Sheamus followed, ducking his head through the small crew door. He stepped out on to the floor, and Kevin's eyes just about boggled right out of his head.

"You're...you're..." he stuttered.

"Sheamus, lad! nice teh meet yeh!" Sheamus reached out his hand and Kevin shook it nervously.

"Sheamus, this is Kevin. He's the one who convinced me to go to the WWE Live event about six months ago."

Sheamus brightened and grabbed Kevin in a huge bear hug. "Well then man, yer the one I need to thank! Without yeh, I'd have never met the most beautiful lass in the world here! I owe yeh, lad."

Kevin smiled shyly. "I knew she'd like wrestling, Lisa's a cool girl!"

"That she is, lad! Only the best, this one!"

"Oh you guys are being ridiculous," she said shyly, but with a smile. They talked for a bit longer, a little about Lisa and a little about wrestling. Lisa then brought Sheamus to the boss' office. "Boss, this is Sheamus. Sheamus, Ryan."

"Good teh meet yeh sir," said Sheamus, shaking Ryan's hand.

"So you're the one who's stealing my best mechanic away from me?" he said with a smile.

"She never told me she was the best," Sheamus smirkily replied.

"Well, she is. She's the smartest person here by far. You're a lucky man, Sheamus, appreciate her!"

"I do sir, more than yeh know. She's turned me life into somethin' special."

"Whoa, hey guys, slow down here," Lisa said.

"It's true," said Ryan. "We're going to really miss you around here!"

"Well, I have another couple of months, so I'll make the best of my time here for sure," she smiled.

"Thank yeh for takin' such good care of her," Sheamus said.

"You got it," replied Ryan. "We all love her here."

They said their goodbyes, and drove off to a small family diner for lunch. Not one person in the place recognized Sheamus, which was different for him, but a good different. They sat down and ordered. Lisa had a clubhouse sandwich and a bowl of soup, and Sheamus had a burger and fries. "So that was work! I'll miss that place, but I'm excited for bigger and better things."

"Me too, love! It seems like a great place teh work. They really love yeh there, yer lucky."

"I just do my job," she said bashfully.

"It's more than that," he replied, "They appreciate yeh a bunch. I can tell."

"It's been a good place to work. For sure."

They ate lunch, carried on light conversation, and stopped at the grocery store on the way home, so Lisa could pick up some things for dinner. Sheamus tried to pay for everything, but Lisa stopped him. "I know you're capable, but I'd like to feel independent for a few more months before my whole life changes and I'm relying on you for everything," she laughed. He relented, and they left with a cartful of groceries. They spent the next couple of days together quietly and comfortably. Sheamus was happy to wander around the house in his underpants, and Lisa played housewife, cooking great meals and taking care of Sheamus. It was a good week that went by much too fast. Before they knew it, they were coming up on the last two days of Sheamus' visit.


	34. Chapter 34

A couple of days before Sheamus had to fly back to Florida for an episode of Raw, Lisa woke up early in the morning with more morning sickness. This was frustrating, but nothing could break her spirit today. She had booked a 3D ultrasound as a treat for Sheamus in the afternoon. She hadn't told him about it, wanting it to be a great surprise. She had seen the baby on ultrasounds a couple of times, but Sheamus had only been able to see the printouts. She brushed her teeth after the vomit session, and got into the shower. She found herself singing "Interstate Love Song" by the Stone Temple Pilots as she showered. "Waitin', on a Sunday afternoon, for what I read between the li-iiiines!"

"Noice song choice, love!" said a voice behind her. Lisa shrieked and startled, slipping and almost falling over, only remaining upright by Sheamus grabbing her as she fell.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SHEAMUS?! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" she bellowed, face angry red.

"Love, I'm sorry! I didn't mean teh scare yeh! I didn't know yeh didn't hear me."

"Fuck! Fuck. I almost fell, that could have been really bad! Please don't ever, ever do that to me again!" She sat down hard on the bottom of the tub and started to sob. "I'm...I'm sorry! Too many emotions, I'm overwhelmed right now. Holy fuck I just want to not cry anymore. Ever. I'm sick of this emo shit!" Sheamus climbed in behind her and held her on the bottom of the tub as the spray of warm water fell on her swollen belly.

"Love, it's goin' teh be all peaches, I promise. I'm goin' teh take care of yeh and the wee sprog. We're goin' teh be jest fine. I love yeh, doll." Lisa's head shot up at that.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love yeh. I meant it too." Lisa's eyes welled up with tears again. "Whoa love, I'll take it down a notch, I'm sorry!"

"No... it's good. It's really good. I, I love you too, Sheamus." He hugged her tightly and helped her back to her feet. They had a short shower with lots of hugs and kisses and laughing. They headed out for the day in Lisa's truck. She took him to Moxie's Restaurant to eat. "Dude, the honey garlic sirloin. You gotta do it." He took her advice and they both had steak, done up medium-rare, with a stuffed baked potato and a heap of broccoli.

"Mmmmm, lass, yeh were right, this is amazin'! Haven't had steak this good in forever." They finished off the steak, and Lisa ordered a sticky toffee pudding for dessert. Sheamus cocked an eyebrow.

"What? I'm eating for two!" she said with a sly smile. "Not really, I never do this, but I figured we could share." So they shared the dessert, smiling and talking until the plate was clean. Lisa sat back and rubbed her round belly. "So I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?" he asked.

"A surprise," she said with a smirk.

He shook his head and smiled, and they paid and left the restaurant. She drove to the medical building, and he gave her a funny look. "Are yeh ok?"

"Yep! Come on, it's time for your surprise!" She took him by the hand and they walked inside. He looked confused until they got into the office and saw the photographs on the wall. " I wanted you to see your son."

"My... my son. That sounds so crazy, lass! I love it!" They registered and went into a darkened room, where Lisa sprawled out on a comfortable exam table, and Sheamus sat down on a leather couch beside her. The ultrasound technician poured a glob of the blue gel on Lisa, who shivered, and then the tech turned on the screen. She pressed the wand into Lisa's belly, and immediately, a perfectly formed baby appeared on the screen. Sheamus breathed in sharply. "Oh... he's really in there!" Lisa smiled. The tech moved the wand all around, showing them the baby's face, body, feet, little hands, everything. Lisa glanced over at Sheamus to see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah love, it's jest... jest so overwhelming! It's my baby! We're havin' a baby! I'm goin' teh be a da! It's all so real now. It felt like a dream until I saw this, y'know?"

"I do know. I was the same way the first time," Lisa responded with a smile. The tech printed them out a bunch of pictures, and burned the whole session on to a dvd for them to take home. They held hands on the way out, and Lisa snuggled into Sheamus' shoulder.

"Thank yeh love. That was, that was somethin' special. And you shared it with me. Thank yeh."

"Any time, what's mine is yours, remember?" They headed back to Lisa's place for the rest of the day. Lots of snuggling and marvelling over the pictures ensued.

"Two more nights, then I hafta leave. Not lookin' forward to that, lass."

"But just think! A couple of weeks after that and I'm moving in with you! It's all happening, I'm excited and scared and happy."

"I can't wait, love! This is gonna be great. I even cleared out the big closest for yeh!" Lisa giggled, and then headed into the kitchen to start preparing her chicken caesar salad for dinner.


	35. Chapter 35

The weekend after Sheamus left, Lisa held a giant yard sale, and sold almost everything she owned. She kept important stuff, a couple of sentimental things, and got rid of pretty much everything else. It was kind of heart-wrenching. Being so independent for so long, she had worked hard for everything she owned. She had never wanted to rely on anyone else for anything. If you only rely on yourself, no one can ever disappoint you. After the yard sale was done, she finished cleaning up and went back inside to start packing. Purolator was coming in the morning to pick up the big stuff, and she would take the rest in her truck in a month or so. She wandered around the empty house for awhile, running her hands along the hallway, thinking of all of the quiet nights she'd spent in the first house she'd ever owned.

She ordered Chinese delivery for dinner from her favourite place. She thought about how much she'd miss that too. It was bittersweet. She never thought she could be happy with some dude. Shit happened, the universe conspired, and here she was, pregnant, moving in with a guy that she hadn't even spent a month total with. Scary, exciting, all kinds of feelings ran through her as she perched on the arm of the couch, balancing her plate in one hand. She spent the evening on Youtube, watching some of Sheamus' old matches, random interviews from talk shows, and other things he'd done. She was amazed at how good he was with the kids from the Make A Wish program. So gentle, caring, talked to them like he actually gave a shit about what they had to say. She'd never met such a big, burly, rough and tumble dude that was also so kind before. He surprised her with it all the time.

Just before she went to bed, Sheamus called. "Hullo, love!"

"Hey, you!"

"I miss yeh already, girlie, it's not the same without yeh here."

"I miss you too. It's so quiet here."

"Any big news, anythin' new happenin'?"

"Not so much. Had the yard sale today. Got rid of a ton of shit, made a few bucks, so that was good. What about you?"

"Meh, went to a couple'a practices, the gym, had a few pints with Al last night, nothin' big. So are yeh gettin' excited?"

"I am! Nervous, excited, anxious to just get going! The realtor said I can move out anytime in the next few weeks, and I'll drive straight down to you when I leave here. First week of March, it looks like!"

"Good," he said. "I'm gettin' pretty excited to have yeh here where I can take care of yeh all the time. Time feels like it's flyin' and draggin' at the same time."

"I get that, I know exactly what you mean."

"Well love, I gotta run. It's late, and I hafta be on the bus by five in the mornin'. I love yeh, Lisa."

"Love you too, Sheamus. Have a good night, and a good trip tomorrow."

She went to bed and had a peaceful night. She fell asleep with her hands on her belly, feeling the baby roll around and kick lulled her right to sleep.


End file.
